


Young and Dumb

by TheHoodedOne98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Vicchan Lives, Victuuri Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoodedOne98/pseuds/TheHoodedOne98
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has moved back into town after eight years of being away and is looking forward to having a peaceful High School career with his friends. However, things don't go according to plan when a certain omega sets his eyes on him.Victor Nikiforov, the most loved omega in the entire school, has a fairly charmed life. He lives in a good home, he has a reasonable amount of wealth, and alphas fall on their knees, begging for his attention. But something still feels like it's missing. How will the new guy in school change this?...Just another High School Omega verse fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Friday: October, 20XX

~~~~~~~

It was two-thirty in the afternoon. Students were flooding down the stair in the front of Sterling High School, tired and glad that the day had finally ended. Kids flocked onto buses, hopped into waiting cars, and made their way down the sidewalk to get away from the school. Others lingered on the schoolyard, talking to friends about their day and any gossip they heard, calling their parents to see where they were, and in the back, some students were clustered around in a circle, chanting and cheering as two alpha students fought before security showed up. Pretty much a typical end to the school day.

Just then, students were forced to jump aside as a beta boy burst through the doors and sped away down the street. Two others followed after, trying their hardest to keep up with him and apologizing to some of the other irritated students on his behalf as they passed by.

“Phichit, could you slow down? You’re going to run people over!” one of the boys, another beta, yelled to the other who was several feet ahead. 

However, Phichit did not slow down at all. If anything, his speed picked up a bit. “I can’t slow down, Leo! I promised I’d come see him as soon as school ended!” he called back over his shoulder.

The small omega that was with them was beginning to tire but managed to keep a good pace only a couple feet behind his beta friend. “Do you even know where you’re going?” he managed to call ahead.

“Yes!” Phichit answered back, a small hint of agitation laced in his voice, as he made a right turn. “He sent me his new address last night! It’s only one block from here!” 

“You could still walk there. I highly doubt they’re going anywhere in under five minutes.” Leo grumbled under his breath. He then slowed his own pace a bit to jog beside the omega. “You doing okay, Guang Hong? We could walk if you want.” He said in a soft voice.

Guang Hong smiled gratefully at the beta. “I’m fine, Leo. and we might lose Phichit if we do.”

“That doesn’t have to be too much of a bad thing.” Leo replied in a suggestive voice.

A little giggle escaped Guang Hong before he turned his attention back to the figure ahead of them. “Come on, Leo. Phichit really want’s us to meet his friend. And with how much he talk about him, I’m looking forward to meeting him, too.” Then, with rosy cheeks, he mumbled something quietly to the side that Leo just barely pick up. “You could come over later for dinner if you’d like.” 

Leo couldn’t help but smile as he reached down and took hold of Guang Hong’s hand, making the omega blush even more. “That’d be great, Guang Hong. Thanks.”

Guang Hong smiled back and was just about to say something back when Phichit’s voice forced it’s way through their private bubble.

“As much as I love seeing you two acting all cute and romantic, do you think you could save it for later? We’re here!”

The young couple looked up to see that Phichit had stopped in front of a sign that had ‘Yutopia Inn’ printed on it. Going beyond a rather spacious yard was an old, yet cozy and well maintained large building that looked to be under renovation. Beside it was a long driveway that lead to a small parking lot with several moving trucks parked on it. There was also a four car garage and a swimming pool that was still being finished. Moving past the wide yard was a slightly smaller two-level house that also had moving trucks in the driveway. All of the doors were wide open as movers brought boxes and furniture into the buildings.

Just then, a young woman with two-toned hair pulled back by a band came out of the first building and headed towards one of the trucks.

It took Phichit a moment before he was finally able to register who that was. “Mari!” he exclaimed as he started charging up to meet her, Leo and Guang Hong following more slowly behind.

The beta woman glances up at her name being called and looked in confusion as three high school kids came up to her. It wasn’t until the first one had nearly reached her that she recognized him, though she couldn’t say the same for the other two.

Regardless, Mari gave the boy a small smile and wave. “Hey, Phichit. It’s been almost eight years. I see you still wear eyeliner.”

The smile on Phichit’s face slowly faded into a look of annoyance. Especially when he heard giggling come from behind him and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Leo whisper “It does kind of look like he’s wearing eyeliner.”

Phichit sneered before turning his nose and flipping his hair at the offending woman. “You’re just jealous because I was born with it and you have to use Maybelline to get this gorgeous.” 

“Whatever you say, Princess Peach.” Mari said then turned her attention to Leo and Guang Hong. “So, who are your friends?”

“Oh, right!” Phichit gestured for his companions to come closer. “Mari, this is Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji. A couple of friends of mine that I wanted Yuuri to meet. Leo, Guang Hong, this is Mari Katsuki. Yuuri’s older sister.”

Mari nodded in greeting before shaking their hands. “It’s nice to meet you both. Welcome to our hotel and new home.” she said before turning back to the truck and lifting one of the boxes. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got work to do. Yuuri’s working on putting together some of the bed frames in the upstairs rooms. Just keep peeking into the doors and I’m sure you’ll find him eventually.”

“Thanks. And welcome back!” Phichit said before going into the house with Leo and Guang Hong following closely behind.

Passing by some painters that were coating what looks to be the dining room wall with light blue paint, they made their way up the wooden flight of stairs, but paused when they heard the barking of a small dog come closer and closer. Just then, a tiny ball of brown fluff sped around the corner, rushed down the stairs, and began sniffing at their feet where they stood, barking as he shifted from one new person to the next.

The guys cooed as they bent down to greet the small dog. But they were startled by a new voice coming from around the same corner. 

“Vicchan!”

A boy around their age slid around the corner, almost falling on his face, ready to run down the stairs when froze at the sight of the visitors.

Phichit gave the widest smile before launching himself up the stairs and tackled the boy in a bone crushing hug.

“Yuuri!”

After a moment, the shock on the other boy’s face began to melt into a warm smile and he hugged Phichit back. “It’s good to see you again, Phichit.”

Another moment passed before Phichit excitedly pulled away but kept his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “I can’t believe you’re here! We have eight years of catching up to do!”

“Phichit, we’ve talked on the phone almost everyday and I just facetimed with you last night.” Yuuri said with amusement in his voice.

Phichit pouted. “But that’s not the same as talking in person.” he whined.

Yuuri gave him a sympathetic smile. “I know. I’m glad we can start hanging out in person again, too.”

Getting tired of being ignored, Leo let out a little fake cough, loud enough to get the boys attention.

“Oh!” Phichit exclaimed before removing one of his hands and gesturing it towards the two left out of the little reunion. “Yuuri, this is Leo and Guang Hong. They’re the guys I was telling you about. I’m not really sure if I need to now, but Leo, Guang Hong, this is Yuuri. He’s the guy I was telling you about.”

Yuuri smiled and came forward with an outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Leo took his hand first and nodded in greeting. “You too.”

Sensing the strong alpha presence the seemed to leak through even though the boy in front of them was obviously wearing suppressants, Guang Hong could help but blush as he took Yuuri’s hand. “N-nice to meet you, too.” he stuttered a bit quietly. 

Leo felt jealousy raise in him a bit. Guang Hong never stutter like that around him.

Seeming to sense their discomfort, Yuuri was quick to apologize. “I’m sorry! I forgot you were an omega! My normal suppressants don’t come in for another two days so I had to use ones I got from a drugstore. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”

Guang Hong, after regaining control, smiled sheepishly and waved him off. “It’s fine. It just threw me off guard, that’s all.” he said as he took Leo’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Yuuri sighed in relief but still gave them an apologetic smile. “I really am sorry, though…”

After a moment, Phichit’s voice cut in to break the silence. “So this is little Vicchan? He’s even cuter in person!” They turned to see Phichit holding the small brown fluffball up as the dog licked away at his cheek.”

Yuuri chuckled at the scene before going up and taking the toy poodle from his friend. “Yeah. I didn’t want to keep him in the house alone so I managed to convince my parent that he wouldn’t get in the way of any work if I kept him with me. But as you could see, he managed to escape.”

The other giggled a bit and came closer to pet the small dog, much to his enjoyment. Then Phichit turned his head to look around. “Where are your parents? I wanted to say hi to them, too.”

“Oh, they went to the store to pick up some things for the house and hotel with Minako-Sensei.”

Suddenly, Phichit’s eyes lit up. “Minako is here, too?”

Yuuri simply nodded. “She’s moving into an apartment in the town and bought a vacant studio. She said I can’t skip out on dance practice just because we’re moving back to America.”

“You dance?” Leo asked.

Phichit gasped. “You mean I didn’t tell you? That part of the reason Yuuri’s been away for so long. He’s a ballet protege! He’s done competitions all around the world! His dancing is like beautiful art!”

“Phichit, please…” Yuuri blushed as he shifted his gaze down, holding Vicchan a bit closer to him.

But Phichit pressed on, wanting to give his best friend the hype he deserved. “He can do a bunch of other dances! Break dancing, Salsa, Flamenco, Tango, waltz, and there was this other one but I can’t quite remember what it was…” He then put his finger to chin, trying to recall the other dance he forgot.

“N-no. You got them all.” Yuuri stuttered out, wanting the subject to change. 

“Was it belly dancing?… No that wasn’t it…” 

“Alright!” Yuuri injected a bit louder. “How about a little tour? We can’t see to much since it’s still under renovation, but I can show you what’s been done so far.”

After the all agreed and Phichit stopped pretending to reveal his hidden talent, Yuuri proceeded to show them around. First was the basement, where the sports bar, gym, and sauna were going to be located. On the middle floor where they were before was going to be the reception desk, waiting room, a small restaurant, the banquet room, the laundry room, the storage closet and a few guest rooms. There was also the backdoor that would lead to the pool and hot tub. Finally, they made it upstair where it was primarily more guest rooms and another storage closet.

“That’s pretty much it. We’re still in the process of hiring people and so far we have quite a few applicants. My family is living in the house next door so we’re close incase anything were to come up while we aren’t working.”

“This is all really impressive, Yuuri.” Guang Hong commented. “When does the hotel open?”

“Maybe in three weeks or so. Hopefully the renovations will be done in just a few days so we could get to interviews and hiring. Then we’ll begin training and once that’s done, the hotel will open.”

“And when will you be starting school? I need to get you properly prepared so you don’t come in on your first day and involuntarily get involved in some drama.” Phichit said only half joking.

Yuuri just rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. I won’t be starting until next Tuesday. There’s still some paperwork my parents need to fill out.”

It was Leo’s turn to inject. “So what now? It’s only three-thirty and I don’t think any of us are really ready to go home yet.”

Yuuri looked down to think for a second. He glanced over to one of the rooms and saw an unfinished bedframe before turning back to the others with a small smirk on his face. 

“Are you good with a winch?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Another chapter right here for you! Please enjoy!

The week went by fast. Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong continued to visit after school and try to help out with hotel preparations, much to the Katsuki family's dismay, seeing as they were guest. During that time, Yuuri had become closer to Leo and Guang Hong and was happy to have made new friends so early before he had even started school. Within five days of their first visit, everything finally came to completion. Yuuri was preparing to start his first day of high school while the rest of the Katsuki’s worried about hiring people and training schedules, as well as when the grand opening was going to be and how to get the word out. But so far, things were looking pretty good for them.

With everything that has happened, it came as a shock that it was already the night before Yuuri’s first day of school. This left his scrambling to get his bookbag together and pick out an outfit twenty minutes before he had to go to bed. And it didn’t help that Yuuri kept getting distracted thinking about what school was going to be like for him. For most of the week, Phichit and the others were trying to “prep” him so he’d be prepared for what’s to come. However, it might have done more harm than good.

Yuuri was told about how much drama goes on in the school. He was told that rumors are frequently started and they spread faster than the plague. Also that mostly everyone is tightly woven into groups. Normally outsiders weren’t welcomed unless you knew someone on the inside. And apparently, thing were extremely competitive, especially with the alphas. Phichit couldn’t stress that last part enough to him. “I’d rather keep my best friend in one piece.” He said that jokingly, but Yuuri could tell there was some seriousness wedged in as well. 

Was it really that bad? In truth, it all kind of sounded like just some bad high school based movie he’s seen a thousand times. But were high schools really like that?

The last time Yuuri was even in an American school was back when he was eight. His family had move to America when he was four and he started attending the local elementary school. That was when he met Phichit. He hardly remembered much of it other than playing with his longtime friend. When they moved back to Japan, he still attended school, where he focused solely on his work and very rarely paid others any attention, up until he was around twelve before getting homeschooled. Mostly because that was the time he started to take ballet and learning other dances more seriously and competitively. It would be hard to focus on international performances and competitions when you were rooted to a school in one country. 

When his parents told that they had bought the old hotel back in the American town they used to live in, Yuuri got excited and decided it was the perfect time to take a break from competitive dancing for a little while. Everyone was kind of shocked when Yuuri told them he wanted to finish his education by going back to public school. He couldn’t help but desire it after a while. Whenever he talked to Phichit, he always seemed to have funny and exciting stories of the day to share with him. With that and how the media portrayed it in the shows he watched, Yuuri felt like he was really missing out. He wanted to hang out in big groups of friends, have fun study dates, and after graduation, throw his cap up in the air. 

But with everything being said, Yuuri wasn’t so sure about all of this anymore…

He suddenly shook his head roughly to clear away his thoughts. No. He couldn't be thinking like that now. This was his decision and Yuuri was going to follow through. He’ just have to make the best of it. And while he loved Phichit and took his word at face value, maybe things wouldn't be as bad as his friend makes it out to be. He’d have to go there himself and find out. Yuuri stuffed his binder in his bookbag along with his notebooks and went to bed, ready for what’s to come.

~~~~~~~

Yuuri was already regretting his decision.

Earlier this morning, Phichit broke into his room and pleasantly woke him up by basically jumping on his bed and shaking him with the force of a great typhoon. He barely had his eyes open when he was pushed into the bathroom. When he came out, Phichit shoved his clothes into his arms and closed the door behind him, saying that Yuuri had five minutes to get dressed. After that, he was force fed cereal and is now currently being pushed down the sidewalk towards the school.

“I hate you so much for this.” Yuuri muttered under his breath after he missed getting ran into a street light pole by a very narrow margin.

Behind him, Phichit rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault your body can’t seem to grasp the concept of getting up at six. I told you last night that you needed to get up extra early so we could go to school and get your schedule before the student stampede comes in. I’m only trying to help you out, buddy.” 

After seven more minutes of avoiding poles and tree branches, they had finally arrived. There were only a small number of students lingering around, but considering that school didn’t start until eight and it was only seven thirty-five, that'd be expected. Yuuri noticed that some of the students that were there had turned to look at him, probably realizing that he was new. Some even started whispering to one another. Great. Yuuri just got here not even two minutes ago and already, he was being talked about. 

“Hey Yuuri, I’m going to go out and wait for Leo and Guang Hong.” Phichit told him then pointed to the doors right up ahead of them. “That’s the front office. Go talk to the secretary at the front desk and she’ll get you all set up. If you aren’t out by the time Leo and Guang Hong get here, we’ll come in with you.” With a pat on the shoulder, Phichit turned and headed back out the where they came in.

Yuuri watched him go before sighing and walking towards the office, trying his hardest to ignore the eyes burning into his skin. Going in, he took the time to take in his surroundings. The office wasn’t too big and it was accompanied by a bunch of smaller offices. There were also cute little Halloween decorations on the shelves. Yuuri came all the way in, shut the door behind him, and walk up to the front desk, were a middle aged beta woman was typing away on her computer.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Yuuri said, in a soft voice, trying to get her attention.

The woman looked up from her computer at Yuuri and gave him a friendly smile. “Yes? What can I do for you, young man?”

Yuuri smiled back. At least the staff seemed friendly so far. “I’m a new student. Yuuri Katsuki? I was hoping I could get my schedule and everything now.”

Yuuri spelled out his name as the lady typed it into the computer. After searching through the data base, she finally came across his name. “Here you are, Mr. Katsuki. We have all your information ready, so thankfully it won’t be a long wait for you.” She clicked at a few things on screen before standing. “Your schedule is printing out now. If you could just follow me, please. We need to get your photo taken for your student id.” Yuuri did everything that was said and then back to the front of the office to wait. After ten minutes or so, the lady came back with his schedule and his id card on a key necklace. “You don’t have to wear your id but you still must have it at all times. Your locker number and combination is on your schedule and your teachers will give you your textbooks.” the lady said as she handed over his things.

Yuuri took a moment to look at his schedule. It wasn’t too bad. The days were split in two, A-day and B-day, and lunch was split into three, at the beginning, middle, and end of third period. On A-days, he had pre-calculus, environmental science, French with first lunch, then art. On B-days, he had English, typing, U.S. history with third lunch, then food & nutrition. All pretty good classes. He thanked the lady and said goodbye before walking out the door.

Yuuri must not have noticed how much time had went by. When he came out of the office, the school was a lot more packed than when he came in. It was seven fifty and students were clustered into different groups and walking around. More were still coming in.

Yuuri felt a pit in his stomach. He had never been the best with crowds. All of the different voices, movements, and scents in such small spaces were like torture to him. He turned his head in different directions, hoping to find Phichit somewhere in the sea of people, but he could barely concentrate with people walking in and out of view. He wanted to go see if he could look for him, but he wouldn’t know where to start. So there he was, standing against the front office door and looking around like an idiot with school papers in hand. If that didn’t tell others that he didn’t belong, he wasn’t sure what would.

Suddenly, a hand grasped his shoulder, and Yuuri had to suppress a yelp that badly wanted to escape him at the moment. Turning around, he felt relief wash over him when he saw that it was Phichit with Leo and Guang Hong behind him.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Phichit said with slight amusement in his voice. His eyes then floated down at Yuuri’s hands and he smiled. “Oh, good! You have your schedule! Let me see!” Yuuri just shrugged and gave Phichit the schedule while Leo and Guang Hong crowded him to look as well. “Sweet! We have a lot of the same classes, excluding the science, French, and typing. I could help you get around!”

“I have that French class.” Guang Hong lent his voice in. “I’ll show you where normally sit with a couple of friends of mine.”

Leo sighed. “Too bad me and Phichit have second lunch on A-days.” He then perked up a bit. “Luckily it’s a B-day today and we all seem to have the same lunch. We could introduce him to Sara!”

“Oh yeah!” Phichit exclaimed before turning to Yuuri. “You’ll love her, Yuuri! She’s really great! Well… except for her brother. But thankfully, he has a different lunch.”

Just then the bell rang and students started disbanding and went in separate directions, voices still chatting about. Yuuri fidgeted in his spot, unsure of where to go from there. He glanced over to his friends. “What now?” 

Phichit picked his bookbag up and through it over his shoulder. “Now we have about ten minutes to get to class. Let’s see where your locker is.” Phichit held the paper up to his face and examined it for a moment before his eyes suddenly went wide. “Oh. My. Goodness.”

“What?” Yuuri took his paper back and looked it over with worry. “Is there something wrong with where the locker is?”

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Phichit suddenly got a weirdly knowing and smug look on his face. “You, Mr. Katsuki, Just so happen to have the best locker in the school.”

Leo took a look at the paper and sneered. “Or the worst, rather.”

Yuuri looked in between the two with seemingly very opposing ideas in confusion. Just where was his locker, exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading! If you could, please tell me what you think, and I will see you in the next chapter where we'll get introduced to a few more character! <3 Goodbye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! As I said before, I introduced some new character. No one I think I'm going to focus a huge amount of time one, but still very important later on. Victor isn't here yet, but he does get mentioned and I promise he will be in the next chapter. He normally shows up a bit late anyway (to school, I mean). Enjoy!

All Yuuri could do was stare in confusion. Phichit and Leo had kindly escorted him to his locker, which they were standing a few feet away from. For some reason, Guang Hong seemed really hesitant about going with them and went off to his own locker to prepare for class instead. Now Yuuri could see why he didn’t want to come. He couldn’t even reach his locker. Why? Because it was being blocked by a few alphas crowding the locker right beside his. They were pushing each other, trying to slip what looked to be letters inside of it. Some even had roses and boxes of chocolate with them. Others were just sticking around, seemingly waiting for someone while trying to look cool.

“And this is why I said you had the worst locker in the school.” Leo grumbled next to him. “It’s like this pretty much everyday.”

On his other side, Phichit only nodded his head slowly. “Yeah. I forgot about this little aspect. If it weren’t for them, you really would have the best locker in the school.”

“Why are they all crowding the other one like that?” If this was going to be everyday, Yuuri really needed to consider getting another one. 

“Victor Nikiforov. He’s an omega that’s basically loved by the whole school. The one next to yours is his locker. Those alphas are some of his suitors.” Phichit answered and pointed to the pack.

Yuuri almost snorted. Yet another thing that sounded like it came from a movie or anime he’s seen. A whole bunch of people after one person. Apparently those types of thing really do happen in real life.

But Yuuri still felt a little confused by something. “But why are they all courting him? There must be other single omegas in the school, right?”

Again, Phichit just nodded his head. “Yeah, but Victor’s like the top omega. He’s incredibly beautiful, smart, according to the alphas and some other omegas, has a great presence and smell, and as an added bonus, he’s rich. It’s really no big surprise he has a large amount of admirers.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “I say they’re all acting ridiculous. The rest of the omegas in this school are perfectly nice. They can’t possibly think that they’d all have a chance with Victor.”

“Oh, you’re just blinded by love. I thought you’d be happy that there’s no competition for you and Guang Hong.” Phichit said with a sly smirk on his face.

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle a little when he saw a slight blush come on Leo’s face. “T-That’s not what I meant. I’m just saying that it’s a bit unfair to others, you know? And Victor has never even shown any interest in any of them like that.”

“True.” Phichit said in agreement. “Plus there’s the rumor with him and Chris.”

“Um, guys?” Yuuri finally decided to cut into the conversation. “This is very useful information and all, but what am I supposed to do? There’s only five more minutes to get to class, and I still can’t get to my locker.”

“Oh right! I should probably get going.” Leo said, preparing to turn around. “Listen Yuuri, I wouldn’t approach them head on. They normally just seem to only hang around here in the morning, so maybe you could just carry your bookbag to class and try again after first period ends.”

Yuuri let out a sigh. “I guess you’re right.”

Phichit put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. “I could show you where mine is if you want. You could put your bag in it and get it later.” He suggested.

Conveniently, Phichit’s locker was just five down from his. After putting his bag in and taking his notebook from it, they walked down to where their English class was being held. When they arrived, students were already there talking, walking around, sitting on top of desk, and drawing on the board. The teacher wasn't there, so either they stepped out or hasn't showed up yet. 

Some of the students must have noticed them come in, because they started whispering to each other while looking in his direction. Yuuri should probably try to get used to things for at least the next few days.

Phichit hooked his hand around Yuuri’s arm, tugging him towards the row third to the front. Probably where he usually sat.

“The teacher’s usually four or five minutes late. Sometimes even later. He lives in the next town over and has to the highway to get here.” Phichit told him as they took their seats beside each other. “The class is normally a bit noisy until he comes. Everyone just sort of does their own thing.”

Yuuri scooted his chair closer the the desk, still ignoring the curious glances and trying not to blush when he thought he heard someone whispering something about him being cute. “So what do you usually do while you're waiting?”

“Not much, really.” Phichit said, leaning back in his chair. “Finish homework, play on my phone, sometimes talk to people. Nothing really to do other than that.”

“Oh…” Yuuri said as he leaned his head on both of his propped up fist. Time went by and within two minutes, the two had somehow ended up in a very heated discussion involving Naruto, with Yuuri quietly trying to convey that Sasuke is terrible, and Phichit strongly arguing on behalf of the opposite. Even though people still seemed to be peeking at Yuuri from a distance, he felt a bit more comfortable.

More time had passed and finally, the door had opened, making standing students scrambling for their seats. Most of them headed for the middle rows or the back, presumably to quietly continue whatever conversations they started.

Looking at their teacher, he didn’t seem all that thrilled to be there. If anything, it looked like he just rolled out of bed. Yuuri saw that the man was kind of slouching and taking sluggish steps towards his desk. His hair was pretty messy along with an unshaven five o'clock shadow and his button up shirt was sloppily tucked in. When the man got to his desk, he practically plopped down in it and pulled out papers to read. He didn’t even address the class in anyway.

Phichit must have sensed Yuuri’s confusion. “You’ll get used to it.” he whispered. “At least you could see that this is a pretty easy class.”

“So he’s always like this?” Yuuri whispered back. “What’s his teaching like?”

Phichit just snorted and turned his attention back to the front. “You’ll see.”

The teacher cleared his throat and finally spoke, though, not exactly what Yuuri wanted him to say. “So, apparently we have a new student today? Stand up and introduce yourself.” Even his voice was drained of any energy.

Yuuri hesitated. He didn’t think he’d actually have to introduce himself, let alone stand up and do it. Yuuri glanced over to Phichit and saw his friend give him a very subtle thumbs up and smile. Letting out a shaky sigh, he stood up from his seat.

“What’s your name, kid?” the teacher asked him.

“U-uh… Katsuki Yuu- Yuuri Katsuki, sir.” 

The teacher gave a small nod. “I’m Mr. Scott. Try not to cause any trouble in my class, okay kid?”

Yuuri could only stiffly nod. “O-okay, sir.”

Mr. Scott gave a slightly amused smirk. “Tch. Sir.” He turned his gaze to the rest of the students further away. “You all could learn a thing from this guy here.” Yuuri refused to look behind him, but could feel that the others were rolling their eyes at him. “Alright Katsuki, sit back down.” He gladly took that offer.

Mr. Scott opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a student textbook. “Alright guys, read the story on page 102 and answer the questions in the back. I’m stepping out for a little bit and I’ll be back in forty five minutes to see if you’re doing the work. If you finish early, just leave it your papers on my desk and do something silently. I don’t need to hear another complaint about you guys being too loud.” He stood up and plopped the book down on Yuuri’s desk. “It’s yours, kid. If you lose it, you pay the school fifty bucks for a new one. Due back at the end of the year.” After that, he just left.

Yuuri stared after him with wide eyes before turning to Phichit. “He’s not allowed to do that, is he?”

Phichit chuckled a bit. “Not really, but he does anyway. But you still need to do the work. I remember the first couple days of times he did this and I just ignored his instructions. It did not turn out well for my grade. It's like he does it as a test or something.”

Yuuri turned back to the door as if to see if he really had left. Seeing that it was not a joke, he just followed Phichit’s example and got to work. 

Fifteen minutes had passed with the boys doing their work together. They were about to start doing the questions when a few students came up to their desks. Yuuri could already smell that two of them were omegas and one was a beta. Glancing up, he saw two smiling girls and a rather serious looking boy looking down at him.

“Hello!” The omega girl with long dark hair closest to him greeted him with a cheery voice. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. The girl seemed to give off a rather energetic and happy aura. It was very pleasant.

Yuuri extended a hand forward. “Hello. I’m Yuuri, but I guess you already heard me when I introduced myself to the class earlier.”

That seemed to amuse the girl as she giggled before taking his hand. “Yeah, but it’s still nice of you to re-introduce yourself. My name is Chihoko Sachi. I’m the student body vice president. This is Isabella Yang, the eleventh grade representative, and Seung Gil Lee, the treasurer.” she said as the other female omega and beta came a little bit closer.

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri!” Isabella said with a welcoming smile on her face. She also had a friendly demeanor like Chihoko’s.

Seung Gil didn’t smile at Yuuri like his companions did. His face remained stoic as he simply nodded in greeting. “A pleasure, Katsuki.”

Phichit gave the other beta a small smile and wave. “Hey, Gil.”

Again, Seung Gil just nodded, but this time, he turned his head down before walking back to his seat. Phichit awkwardly lowered his hand back down and returned to his work, acting far more concentrated than before.

“Sorry about that.” Chihoko apologized while rubbing the back of her neck. “Seung Gil normally doesn’t really show much emotion to people he doesn’t know very well. It could be a little awkward, but he means no harm. It’s just the way he is.”

Even so, Yuuri noticed there was something kind of off about how he acted with Phichit. Yuuri casted his friend a slight worried glance before turning back to the girls. “It’s no problem. I get it. And thank you.” he said, pretty much dismissing them. He didn’t want to seem rude, but at the same time, he felt like the conversation was finished and he wanted to get back to his work.

Thankfully, Chihoko seemed to get the hint. “Of course. If you need anything, you could always come to me. Welcome to the school, Yuuri!” She and Isabella waved goodbye as they made their way back to their seats.

Once they were completely out of hearing range, Yuuri turned to Phichit and lightly elbowed his side to get his attention. “You want to tell me what happened back there?”

“Oh, the school office officials came over to greet you.” Phichit said before turning back to his work.

Yuuri wanted to pluck him in the forehead. “I ment with Seung Gil. why was he like that with you?”

“He‘s like that with everybody.” Phichit dismissed.

“Phichit, I could tell there was something more to that. The way he greeted us was very different.”

Sighing, Phichit took a break from writing and looked at Yuuri “I don’t know, okay? I really don’t. He was like that with me ever since last year and I don’t know what I did to the guy. I rarely even really spoke to him. I try being nice, but he never even responds. I think he just hates me.” After that, Phichit just returned back to the work with an agitated puff.

Yuuri subtly looked over to where Seung Gil, who was diligently doing his work. Yuuri though he saw him glace over in their direction for a second before turning back to his work. 

With a sigh, Yuuri turned his attention back to the book and paper in front of him. “So, what did you get for the first two question?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School officials are not required to greet new students. ;)
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time! Bye! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!
> 
> I finally got it done and, as promised, Victor's here!  
> Please enjoy, my friends!

Once again, Yuuri found himself frozen several feet away from his locker after his first class ended. Only this time, it was not a crowd of hormonal alphas that kept him from getting to It.

No. This time, it was perhaps the most beautiful omega he had ever seen standing right beside it, getting his own books from the next locker. He must be the Victor Nikiforov that Leo and Phichit were talking about earlier. From where Yuuri was standing, he only had a view of the side of his face. But still, he could see a light smile formed on soft, pink lips and bright eyes as blue as the sky. Silver hair flowing down his back like a river with a slim and tall form. Yuuri couldn’t say that he has ever really been attracted to someone before, but just looking at this omega not too far away from him was giving him an unfamiliar but warm feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him!

“Yuuri!”

However, that last line turned out to be a lie as Phichit snapped him out of his daze. Yuuri turned to see his friend looking at him with an amused grin on his face. 

“I finally managed to get through to you after the fifth try. Is Victor’s beauty really that distracting to you?” Phichit said with a hint of hidden laughter as he handed his flustered friend his bag from his locker.

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to say anything as he took his bag back with an unsteady hand. “T-That was Victor?” was all he could mutter out as he still struggled to force down the blush from his face.

Again, Phichit had to hold down his giggles before nodding his head. “Yep! That’s him! You know, you’re going to have to get used to seeing him everyday. You are locker neighbors after all.”

Yuuri gave him a slight nod before shyly glancing back over his shoulder to see the omega’s beauty again. To his disappointment, Victor had already closed his locker and was now walking away with a tall guy he hadn’t noticed was there before with short, dark blonde hair walking so close together, their arms were brushing and neither made any move to create some distance.

“Christophe Giacometti. Him and Victor are practically inseparable.” Phichit said and looked at his friends slightly heartbroken face. He gave Yuuri a sympathetic smile before swinging his arm around his shoulder, guiding Yuuri to his own locker. “Don’t worry about them, Yuu. I can already tell you’re going to attract plenty of others. Plus, dating in high school is overrated. Now hurry up and put your stuff away so I could show you to the computer labs before you make me late to my class!”

Despite himself, Yuuri manage to smile a little before opening his locker. “Thanks, Phi.”

~~~~~~~

Typing was a relatively uneventful class. The teacher was an older man that looked more at his own computer than what the class was doing and they were assigned to do more book work than computer. Yuuri also noticed that Seung-Gil was in his class, as well as the guy from earlier, Christophe. He was sitting beside and chatting with a girl with red hair and another boy with black, undercut hair. Yuuri sat only a few seats away from them, enough to tell that they were all alphas. Nothing else in the class really stood out, though. If anything, it was kind of boring, so Yuuri was pretty happy when it was over. 

Now, he was back at his locker. Phichit hadn’t come back from his class yet, though he told Yuuri that his teacher for the class he had pretty much hated him and always scolded him for no real reason for two minutes after the bell rang, so Yuuri decided he’d be patient and wait for his friend. 

Seeing has he had no real idea when Phichit would show up, Yuuri took his time trying to set the books he had gotten so far up in order, though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it from biggest to smallest or by subject.

“Oi!”

Once again, Yuuri found himself started out of his thoughts. Only this time, it wasn’t from his friend. If anything, it sounded rather hostile. But Yuuri was pretty sure he hadn’t done anything wrong to anyone. Hesitantly turning around, Yuuri was surprised to see a beautiful and short omega with green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair glaring ice daggers at him a few steps behind him. Yuuri tried to conceal shock. It wasn’t everyday you saw an omega with that kind of expression on their face.

“What do you think you’re doing over here? I thought I made it clear that you alphas should stay away from Victor and anything that belongs to him!” The omega started stalking forward and Yuuri ended up being back into the locker, hoping to escape those eyes that seemed to spell death.

“I-I… I don’t….” What was he supposed to say in this sort of thing? Yuuri had never been talked to like this. Some people had started turning their attention towards them, wondering what was going on. 

The omega, not taking notice of the stares, pushed closer, effectively invading Yuuri’s space, making the poor boy want to shrink under the intense glare. “Well? You got anything to say, dumbass?” 

It took Yuuri every ounce of strength he had to finally try to get out a coherent sentence. “I-... T-This-” However, Yuuri was (thankfully) interrupted by someone calling his name. Maybe it was Phichit, Leo, or Guang-Hong coming to save him. Both he and the terrifying omega looked to see that it was actually victor Nikiforov and the black haired alpha that was in his typing class approaching them. 

Yuuri felt his heart stop. Seeing Victor in full frontal view was breathtaking. That omega to so incredibly gorgeous! Yuuri didn’t think one could actually see real people like that outside of movies and fashion magazines. He was an absolute vision. Yuuri half expected that this was a dream and he didn’t want to wake up anytime soon if it meant that he could just stare at the angel in front of him for all eternity.

Unfortunately, Yuuri was brought back to Earth with a quick but sharp kick to his shin. “Quit staring at him like that, creep!” the omega before him growled out as Yuuri struggled to stand straight while cradling his aching leg.

The black haired alpha came forward and placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder. “Yuri, stop. He didn’t do anything wrong.” That caused Yuuri to look up in confusion. The alpha said his name, but he was looking at the omega. Could it be that they shared a name? That would make sense seeing as he had never introduced himself to the alpha. Plus, the pronunciation seemed a bit different.

The other Yuri’s gaze actually softened a bit when the alpha touched his shoulder, but he still had a threatening look in his eyes. “This jackass was hanging around Victor’s locker. I didn’t want to let him think that he could just move in on him.”

“A-Actually…” Somehow, Yuuri managed to find his voice in all of this. Even though it was a bit weak, he still got the attention of the two in front of him. Even Victor looked to him in curiosity, which only added to the anxiety he was feeling at the moment. “T-This is m-my locker n-now. T-The one b-beside his, I mean.” 

Yuri glared at him with suspicion in his eyes. “Are you lying? Or did you have your locker changed to try and get closer to Victor?” He accused. Even his alpha friend looking at him skeptically. Victor’s face was more calculating, like he was analyzing Yuuri.

Yuuri just wanted to shrink under all of the stares as he silently prayed for Phichit to come and save him. “I-It’s true! They gave me this locker! I d-didn’t try t-to get it on purpose.” he tried to reason out.

“Are you new?” Victor had finally spoken out in all of this. Goodness, was his voice angelic! The slight hint of a Russian accent just made Yuuri’s heart swoon!

It took Yuuri a moment before he was able to clear his head enough for a reply. “Y-Yeah… I just started today…” It came out a lot quieter than he would have hoped, but they didn’t seem to have any trouble hearing him.

Victor then gave him a heart-shaped smile that made Yuuri’s soul leave his body. “Then welcome! My name is Victor and this is Otabek and Yuri. What’s Your name?” he asked after introducing himself and his companions.

“Y-Yuuri…”

“What!” Now it was the other Yuri’s turn to speak. “I can’t share a name with this creep! Change your name, jackass!” Yuuri would have said how ridiculous that was, but he was too scared of the tiny omega to say anything. This whole situation has Yuuri feeling a mix of emotions. Fear, attraction, confusion. Has it even been five minutes?

Victor went on ignoring the younger omega and went forward to get to his own locker while still looking at Yuuri. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Yuuri.” His name sounded amazing coming from Victors lips. “Since we’re going to be neighbors from now on, we should take our time getting to know one another, yes?” For some reason, Yuuri felt like there was a deeper meaning in his words.

After getting his books, Victor closed his door and looked to Yuuri one last time. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around, Yuuri.” He then continued his way down the hall with Otabek and Yuri following behind (but not without the smaller omega giving Yuuri one final glare). Yuuri remained frozen in place as he watched their retreating figures… What just happened?

Yuuri was so lost in his own mind, he hadn’t noticed Phichit come up to him until he heard a whistle that made him turn and see his friend smirking at him.

“So… care to explain the plot to this drama that was happening over here?” he said cheekily.

When Yuuri came back to his senses, he gave Phichit a glare of his own. “You were there the entire time?” he asked accusingly.

Phichit held up his hands in defence with and amused look still plastered on his face.“Not the entire time. I only got over here a few seconds ago. But judging by the look you had on your face, something went down.”

Yuuri turned back and looked down the hall one last time before sighing and turning back to his friend. “Nothing really happened. Just a misunderstanding with the lockers. Now hurry and get your books so we won’t be late for history.” 

At that, Phichit rolled his eyes. “Calm down. I’m the one showing YOU where it is, you know.”

“And I don’t want to make a bad impression on my first day.” Yuuri retorted back. “Now come on.”

It didn't take them long to get to the classroom. The teacher was already there, work on some paperwork on her desk and behind her were three warm-up questions on the board, most likely from the previous class. Students were already sitting at their desk and working on the problems either by themselves or with others. Yuuri looked over the room. He was glad that it didn't seem to be too big a class, and it was quieter than some of the others, too. When he cast his gaze towards the back, he found himself frozen once again.

There, working alongside another guy with black, swooped up hair, was Victor.

Victor must have sensed Yuuri's staring, because the moment he glanced up, their eyes were locked into each other’s. Another moment went by before Victor’s mouth formed a small smile and he directed a tiny wave towards Yuuri. 

Yuuri, not wanting to look like a blushing mess in front of the whole class, immediately cast his head down and hurried over to to a snickering Phichit in the front corner of the room. 

The class went on fairly well after that. The teacher acknowledged him but didn't put too much attention on him, the lesson was easy to follow and was taught in a pretty interesting way, and time went by a lot faster than what Yuuri had expected. The only issue that came to him was when he occasionally felt eyes on the back of his head, but he was probably just imagining it.

Lunch had finally rolled around and Phichit practically rushed him out the classroom. He supposed that’s reasonable. Having to wait forty five minutes and listen while the first two lunches were called was torturous. In the last few minutes of class, Yuuri’s stomach was hurting so bad, he was barely able to focus on the lesson. The fact that this was going to happen every other day put a feeling of dread in his mind. 

Despite that fact that lunches were divided into three different times, the cafeteria was still incredibly crowded and noisy. Apparently some students that were supposed to go back to class after their lunches were skipping to either see their friends during this time, get another tray of food, or just skip class in general. The lunch line stretched several feet out the door with students pushing and shoving, cutting ahead when the person in front wasn’t looking, and unfairly letting their entire groups of friends in front of them. Yuuri was lucky that his mother made him a lunch. It wasn’t exactly traditional American style, but with the way Phichit described the taste and quality of the school’s food, he didn’t really care.

Phichit guided Yuuri to his regular table which was tucked into the back corner of the cafeteria. Already there was Leo, Guang-Hong, and an omega girl Yuuri correctly guessed was Sara. It didn’t take him long before he felt really comfortable in this small circle of friends. Sara had such an infectious and bubbly personality, he couldn’t help but smile and giggle at almost everything that came out of her mouth. She and Phichit poked light fun at Leo and Guang-Hong everytime the beta tried to do something romantic and after a while, Yuuri added his own two cents to the game. Judging by the little giggles and blushes coming from the two, it was all taken lightly even though Leo tried to act like a knight in shining armour, which they also made fun of.

Once Yuuri calmed down his chuckling enough, his ears caught wind of slightly louder laughter coming from a table not too far from theirs. Looking over in that direction, he felt his stomach stir. Sitting at the table that caught his attention was Victor along with the familiar faces of Yuri, Otabek, Christophe, the redhead girl from typing, and the boy victor was sitting with from History. The girl was laughing while she had a very angry looking Yuri in a headlock while Otabek struggled to free the small omega, so that’s probably what they were all laughing at. But that’s not made Yuuri feel the stir.

Nope. It was the fact that Victor was seated comfortably on Christophe’s lap with his arms around his neck, while Christophe’s were around the omega’s waist.

When Yuuri felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Sara and the others looking at him with concern in their eyes.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” she asked in a small voice.

“Uh… Ye-Yeah…” Yuuri closed his eyes and gave his head a little shake before looking back to Sara. “Yeah, I fine.” he said with a bit of a forced smile.

“Are you sure?” Guang-Hong asked. “You had a really distant look in your eyes and you weren’t responding when we called you.”

Yuuri waved a dismissive hand in front of him. “I’m fine, really. I just saw something that made me think of something else. It was nothing.”

Phichit looked over at the other direction and must have caught wind of what Yuuri saw, because he moved his chair out a bit to block Yuuri’s view before throwing his arm over his friend’s shoulder, pulling Yuuri closer.

“Yeah. Yuuri has a habit of spacing out. He did it all the time when we were kids. It’s nothing to worry about.” Phichit told their friends as a cover to help Yuuri before lowering his head to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry about them, buddy. Let’s just focus on this school year.” Yuuri truly felt lucky to have a friend like Phichit.

But even so, that still didn’t stop him from stealing a glance over to the other table’s direction once more, just in time to see Victor lean down and peck Christophe on the cheek.

~~~~~~~

It was finally the end of the day, and Yuuri was exhausted.

Food and Nutrition was a good class, even though it miraculously made him hungry again when he went there straight after lunch. The teacher had this little quirk where she’d tell the bad and disruptive students she’d cut them. Even though she said it jokingly and everyone laughed when she said it, the room had multiple small cooking areas with a wide array of cooking utensils, including knives, so Yuuri wasn’t so sure about that. 

He had finally made it to his locker after a few minutes of mindlessly walking the halls and saw that Victor wasn’t there. He looked up and down the hall and saw no sign of him or any of his friends. With a sigh, he went into his locker and got the books he’d need for homework, closed it, and turned so he could meet Phichit and the other’s to walk back to his place together.

And so ends his first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Yuuri's first day! 
> 
> I'm going to do a Victor POV of this day for the next chapter before I move on. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment telling me what you thought, it is very much appreciated.
> 
> Until the next chapter! Bye! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a retelling of the last few chapters In Victor's point of view. Hope you like it!

The sun was just slowly starting to rise on one Tuesday morning for a very large but quiet house in the country. All of its residents slept soundly in their own little dream worlds… well, except for one. 

A big, four legged creature stalked the halls in search of its prey. It’s footsteps were light, careful not to alert anyone that could potentially put a stop to it's conquest. Following its nose, it tracked down the scent that lead it straight to a door left slightly cracked open. The creature pushed his way inside and saw his prey resting in his nest, unaware of its presence. 

Locking its eyes on the motionless form of its prey, the creature bent down in its legs, and with a wave of its tail, gave a mighty leap, successfully landing on the prey’s nest and trapping it under powerful paws. Once the prey started squirming, it gave a thunderous roar.

“Okay, Makka! Okay! I'm up!” 

From beneath the warm blanket rose a head of long, silver hair and barely opened blue eyes. The omega boy slowly turned his head to face his attacker, only to be assaulted by a very wet and eager tongue.

Victor giggled before lightly pushing his beloved poodle away enough so that he could sit up properly. “Good morning to you as well, girl! Did you sleep well last night?” The dog barked a couple more times, as if to answer her owner’s question, causing him to smile wider. “That's good to hear.”

“Vitya,” looking up, Victor saw an older, cranky looking man with balding hair standing at his doorway in a bathrobe. “Must your dog be so loud this early in the morning?” he grumbled.

Victor giggled at the old alpha. “Sorry, Yakov. Makkachin just gets very excited in the mornings.”

Yakov groaned and wipe a hand over his tired face. “Just hurry up and get ready. I’ll go wake up the other two.” With that, he disappeared back into the hallway, grumbling under his breath.

That announce was enough to make Victor jump out of bed and bolt across the hall, into the bathroom with the door shut and locked behind him. Three minutes into preparing himself a banging sounded in the other side.

“Dammit, Victor! Hurry up so me and Georgi could get a turn! You better not make a mess in there!” Victor simply rolled his eyes as he continued brushing his teeth. Mila couldn’t be talking. She hogged the bathroom all yesterday! And two days before that was Georgi! If anything, Victor actually spent less time in the bathroom than them. Plus, they were a whole lot messier.

After a few more minutes, he emerged out of the room… but not without purposefully leaving water all over the sink. Then he returned to his bedroom, got dressed, and brushed out his hair, deciding that he’ll wear it out today. Once he was finished, he headed down the stair and into the kitchen to see their maid, a short, grey haired, beta woman near her seventies, preparing pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Victor smiled and gave the woman a little hug with a kiss on her cheek.

“How are you doing today, Whitney?” Victor asked. 

Whitney smiled sweetly at the young omega. “I’m wonderful today, Victor. How about Yourself?”

Victor returned the smile fondly. “I guess I could say the same. Seeing you always brightens my day!” he said with sincerity. Seeing the woman that helped raise him since he was a little boy alway added color to his mornings.

The woman chuckled before kissing Victor on the side of his head, making him blush. “You’re always so sweet to me, my little snowflake.”

When Victor was about to say something back, the doorbell rang, interrupting his train of thought. He excused himself and went to open the front door, knowing exactly who it was.

On the other side of the door stood a short, blonde, and tired looking omega with a scowl on his face and a book bag hanging on one off of his right arm. 

Victor let out a low whistle. “Wow, Yura. You look crankier than usual today. Didn’t sleep well last night?”

“Shut up!” Yuri growled before pushing past him and into the house. “I need your help with my pre-algebra homework. I tried to figure that shit out all last night and you wouldn’t answer your fucking phone. I called like fifty times!”

The older omega rolled his eyes as he shut the door. “My phone died-”

“From talking to Chris, no doubt.”

“And I was focusing on my own work.” Victor continued, ignoring Yuri’s interruption. “Plus, I asked you yesterday if you wanted to spend the night so we could do our assignments together. You said no.”

Yuri sneered before turning and heading towards the dining room. “Like I’d want to stay an entire night here.” 

“Yet you still manage to come over for breakfast everyday without fail.” Victor murmured under breath before following after him.

Time went by as the two omegas worked. Soon, they were joined by Mila, Georgi, and Yakov with the food Whitney made spread out on the table and on their plates. For the rest of the morning, Mila continuously annoyed Yuri by sneaking food off of his plate, Victor laughed at their antics, Georgi scrolled through his girlfriend’s social media accounts, ogling and cooing at every picture and post, and Yakov grumbled under his breath as he ate his breakfast. Just like any other day in their house. 

“Oh yeah, Yakov! I almost forgot!” Mila exclaimed as swiftly plucked a piece of bacon off of the angry omega’s plate. “I have to stay after school today. The girl’s soccer team tryouts are this evening and they end at three thirty. I was hoping you would be able to pick me up after you got off from work.”

The older man groaned and wiped a hand over his face. “I have to stay at work later today for a meeting. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Mila simply shrugged her shoulders. “I guess I just forgot. Sorry.” the young alpha then turned to Yuri, wrapping her arm around his neck with a grin on her face. “Well, I guess Yura and Uncle Nikolai could take me home. You don’t mind, do you, Kitten?”

“Let go of me, hag!” Yuri yelled as he tried to push mila away. “What makes you think you could just invite yourself to ride with me and Grandpa?”

“Oh, come on, kitten. Can’t you help me just this once?” Mila pouted as she slightly loosed her grip but still refused to let him go.

“No!”

“I’ll call Nikolai and see if he can bring you home.” Yakov grumbled, resulting in a cheer from Mila and a disgruntled groan from Yuri. 

Victor gave a light smile and shook his head before turning his head to his left to see what Georgi was doing. The beta hasn’t said anything since he sat down.

As usual, he was scrolling through his girlfriend, Anya’s, Instagram, letting out a little happy sigh with every picture he came across. The two had been dating for almost a year now and poor Georgi was completely and totally in love. He never stopped talking about her to everyone and seemed to always have a smile on his face. While the others quickly grew tired of Georgi’s constant gushing over her, Victor still found it to be rather cute and sweet, and was happy to let Georgi talk about his relationship with him whenever. But he kind of had to admit, it did get a bit annoying when he talked for hours with no subject change. Victor always ended up interrupting the beta mid sentence so they could talk about something else.

Growing curious as to what Georgi was seeing, Victor peeked over his shoulder to look at the phone as well. Now, Victor himself had to admit that Anya was a very beautiful girl. One of if not the most beautiful in the whole school even. And in addition, all of her pictures were of professional quality. She had the second most followers in the school (the first being Phichit Chulanont, but his post were more comedy based).

Something that caught Victor’s attention as Georgi kept scrolling was that there weren’t any pictures with him in them. No couple selfies or date pictures. Nothing. Georgi himself didn’t really use his Instagram account so he rarely took pictures, but when he did, it was always with or just of Anya. Thinking about it, Anya never really showed much affection to Georgi in return. Hell, Georgi even brought her over for dinner a few times, but hasn’t met Anya’s family at all yet. Maybe Victor’s just thinking about it too much. Georgi did say that Anya was a bit more reserves when it came to their relationship. She’s probably just taking it slow.

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly, save Mila and Yuri’s bickering. Soon, everything was gone and Yakov was helping Whitney with the dishes while Victor continued to help Yuri with his remaining three math problems and Mila and Georgi went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

Once they were done, Yuri went into the living room to watch TV and Victor hurried back upstairs to his room. Going in, he found Makkachin stretched out and snoring in the middle of his once-perfectly made bed.

Victor couldn’t help but giggle as walked past the bed, lightly patting his poodle’s back and making her lift her tired head up. “You know Whitney will be up here soon to take you on your morning walk and to the park, right? Are you going to have enough energy in you to go?” The dog let out a huff before laying her head back down and drifting back to sleep. “Suit yourself.”

Victor grabbed his light jacket from his closet and his school bag from the corner before picking up is phone from his bedside table. Victor tucked his phone into his pocket and headed out, saying goodbye to Makkachin as he went.

Once everyone was outside, they filed into Yakov’s red 2016 CRV and they were off.

~~~~~~~

Because of the twenty five minute difference between their house and the school, Victor and the others always ended up being about ten to fifteen minutes late every morning. Thankfully (or sadly) the office had gotten used to their tardiness and always had late slips ready for them when they arrived. “And here you go, Victor.” said the receptionist as she handed him the slip with a smile. Victor graciously took the paper and said his goodbyes as he headed back out the front office door. Once he was out, he looked around to see that the others had already left on their way to wherever they needed to go. With a sigh, he turned and headed towards his locker to get his books for his first class. 

As usual, the hallways were quiet as he continued walking, save some muted voices that could be heard coming through the closed classroom doors. One door, he suddenly heard a lot of desks and chairs shuffling and a couple of shouts, most likely meaning that a fight had just broken out. He just picked up his pace a bit and kept on walking. 

Eventually, he made it to his locker and, once again, found a few love letters and poetry that people slipped inside. Victor let out a tired sigh as he put them in one of the pockets of his bag. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the sentiment. It was actually very sweet and some of the poetry was very creative and moving. He just didn’t really like having this kind of attention. Now, Victor could admit the fact that he was a fairly attractive omega. He wasn’t vain about it, but he could see why people might like him. But having teenage and hormonal alphas looking at you as if you’re a gourmet meal is not exactly well settling to him.

Thankfully, he’d gotten more used to it and things have calmed down a lot more from back when he first started. As well, his friends and family were of large help, especially Yuri. It’s very rare that you find an omega that can knock out a football player. But that didn’t stop the more persistent alphas, though they did back off a bit. Victor remembers that in the beginning of the year, he had a beta locker neighbor, but as word got out of where his locker was and alphas saw his usual tardiness as a chance to safely get their feeling out, his poor neighbor had relocated within a couple of weeks.

Grabbing his books, Victor shut his locker door and made his way to his first class, piano. 

Entering the room, he was met with a ton of greetings. Handing his slip over to the teacher, he made his way over to his usual seat beside a very handsome boy with blonde hair in an undercut and emerald green eyes. 

“Late again, mon cher?” the alpha whispered as Victor settled down beside him.

Victor sighed, giving the alpha a side glance. “Aren’t I always, Chris? Did I miss anything important?”

“No, not really. Just some stuff about different music notes, but I’m sure you already know most of it. I still don’t understand why you wanted to take this class.” Chris said as he leaned back in his chair, resting his arm around Victor’s.

Victor snorted and leaded back himself. “You know, you ought to stop. People are starting to think we’re secretly dating.”

That made Chris smirk and he brought his arm up a bit so that it was more so around Victor’s back. “I that such a bad thing? It might bring you a bit of peace.”

“I suppose it’s not, but I’d rather not have false rumors about us spreading around.” he said but leaded in more anyway.

“Giacometti! Nikiforov! Hands to yourselves and eyes up here, please!” the teacher called from up front.

They froze in surprise at first with the sudden attention before Chris retracted his arm and they scooted a couple of inches apart. Well that’s nice of the teacher to add onto the rumor with all eyes directed towards them along with whispering and giggles among the other students. Very nice indeed.

~~~~~~~

“Wow. Two minute after class ends and I’m already getting messages asking about our relationship.” Chris mused, scrolling through his phone as he leaned up against the locker next to Victor’s while the other dug out his Spanish book. “I have to admit, I’m impressed with how fast things spread around here.” 

“Impressive but annoying.” Victor scoffed. 

The alpha chuckled lowly. “Well, anything having to do with you is a hot topic, Mr. Popular. Especially when it comes to your love life.”

Victor sighed. “I guess it can't be helped.” he said before turnings his head to Chris. “Speaking of love lives, how are things going with Matthew? You haven’t said much about your relationship recently.”

Now it was Chris’s turn to let out a sigh. “There’s not much a tell you, I’m afraid. Matthew’s been so preoccupied with his internship and studies that we barely have time to talk for more than an hour a day. Then there’s still the whole mess with his parents. Nothing really new.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear that.” Victor still, for the life of him, figure out how some people could still be so opposed of two alphas dating in this day and age. It broke his heart knowing his friend had to go through this. Chris and Matthew were a very lovely couple. After a moment of silence, Victor decided to change the subject while offering Chris a slight smile. “Well, he’ll be graduating next year, so you have that to look forward to. Plus, you said he was looking for his own apartment within the area, right?” he asked as he closed his locker.

Though his eyes still had a hint of sadness in them, Chris gave the omega a small smile of his own. “Yeah. We’re even thinking about moving in together since we’ll both be out of school by then.” Just then, something behind Victor caught his eye and a smirk played on the alpha’s face. “And going back to our first subject, you really do catch everyone's eye, Victor.”

Victor threw Chris a confused look before turning to see what he was talking about. Behind him, at his own locker, was Phichit Chulanont. Nice guy, but Victor was pretty sure the beta had no romantic interest in him. When Victor noticed that Phichit was talking to someone, he shifted his gaze a bit and saw someone else standing there. He had his back turned away him, but Victor was pretty sure he had never seen that person before in the school. His black hair looked a bit messy yet soft and he was of good height, if not maybe a couple of inches shorter than Victor. He also had the lean build of a dancer and Victor was not entirely sure why he was taking note of all this.

“Shame. He turned away just before you could look.” Chris said, bringing Victor’s attention back to him. “He had a really cute face, too. Especially the way he was gawking at you.”

“Shut up! He was not!” Victor replied, a bit embarrassed before heading down the hall with Chris coming in right beside him. “I’ve never seen him before.”

“Me neither. He must be new.” the alpha agreed. Neither of the two said much after that until they had to say their goodbyes once they came to a stop in front of Victor’s classroom. Victor watched as Chris disappeared down the hall towards his class before going into his own.

As usual, he was greeted with friendly smiles and waves and a few flirtatious looks. He walked to his normal seat in the middle row, where two others, an alpha and an omega, were working on the warm up question together. “Hello, Sara! Michele!” he greeted as he sat beside the omega girl. Victor rarely ever really talked to them outside of the classroom, but they were great company nonetheless.

Sara immediately smiled back at him with a wide friendly grin. “Hello, Victor! How are you today?”

“Well. How about you?”

“Great!... Well, except this grump almost got in a fight earlier this morning.” Sara said, pointing her finger at an annoyed looking Michele.

Michele sneered. “That guy was asking for trouble.”

“He was just asking if he could copy my notes, Mickey!”

“That’s just a pathetic excuse to try and get close to you. Alphas use shit like that all the time here!” Though Michele was right (Victor knew from personal experiences), he was a bit overbearing when it came to Sara. If anyone so much as glanced in his sister’s direction, the alpha would go off. Thankfully, omegas were an exception, which is why Michele… tolerated Victor’s presence.

“Is Mickey over dramatic again?” a voice asked from behind. They glanced over to see a blonde beta with small beard on his chin standing behind Michele’s chair with a smile on his face. 

Sara sighed. “Yes he is, Emil. Could you please talk some sense into him for me?”

“It would be my pleasure, my lady.” Emil said as he took Sara’s hand in his to kiss the back, much to Michele’s dismay. Emil was another exception to Michele’s rule, even though he was a beta and jokingly flirted with Sara right in front of the alpha all the time. Apparently, they were childhood friends, but that didn’t stop Michele from yelling at Emil, which the other just took with a silly grin on his face.

As Michele got distracted with Emil, Sara and Victor went back to doing their work together, as per usual during this class.

“So what else is going on with you?” Victor asked, wanting to strike up some conversation as they worked.

“Not much really. I am staying after school today to try out for the soccer team.”

At that, Victor lit up. “You are? So is my sister, Mila!”

Sara lit up after hearing that as well. “Really? That’s great! I always wanted to meet her! Now we might be on the same team!”

“Hey hold on!” Michele interrupted, forcing his way into their conversation. “You mean you were serious when you said you wanted to join the team? Do you know how dangerous that is?”

Sara groaned in annoyance before answering her brother. “It’s not dangerous, Mickey. It’s just a school activity and mom already agreed to pick me up later. I don’t understand why you’re so against me having fun!”

“I don’t want you getting hurt! I’m suppose to protect you!”

“I don’t need you to protect me all the time, Michele!”

Thankfully, Emil stepped in pushing himself in between the two. “Hey now, you two! There’s no need for of this!”

After a moment of glaring each other down, the siblings turned away from with both sneering.

“Fine, do whatever you want! It’s not like I can really stop you anyway.” Sara didn’t respond to her brother, but Victor could see a smile grace her lips.

Making sure Michele was facing away, he leaned in to whisper in the other omega’s ear. “I could ask Mila to stay by your side if it makes you feel better.” Sara shot him a thankful glance, and Victor just smiled back.

Eventually the teacher came into the room and started the lesson. From the corner of his eye, Victor could see Michele giving Sara worried glances every now and then.

~~~~~~~

Class had finally come to an end and as Victor was making his way down the hall towards his locker, he ran into Otabek and Yuri.

“I swear, one of these days I’m gonna kill him!” Yuri exclaimed as he stomped down the hall. “That bastard’s as good as dead!”

“What did JJ do this time?” Victor asked, already knowing who Yuri was talking about. It was no secret that Yuri was the alpha’s main target when it came to picking on people. It had been that way ever since they were in middle school.

“He fucking embarrassed me in front of the whole class! He’s just such a piece of shit!”

Of course, Otabek and Victor were used to Yuri’s rants as they just let the omega go off. Honestly, they couldn’t blame him. JJ really was a piece of shit. At least to them. 

They continued like that with Yuri taking the lead until they got closer to Victor’s locker. Suddenly, Yuri stopped in his place just a few feet away, causing victor and Otabek to stop as well.

“Who the hell is that?” he said before striding forward. Victor looked up ahead to see who he was talking about, and his eyes went wide. There, rummaging through the locker next to his, was the guy he saw earlier. His back is just as cute as he remembered.

The guy seemed to not really be paying attention when Yuri came up to him, seeing as he jumped when the small omega shouted to get his attention. And when he turned, Victor felt his breath hitch.

Chris was not lying when he said that the guy had a really cute face. His brown eyes were wide and expressive and the blue framed glasses around them made him look even more adorable. He also had a full face with a chiseled jawline and full lips that only added to his attractiveness.

Yuri suddenly had the poor, confused looking guy backed into the lockers when Victor and Otabek decided it was time to intervene and came up behind the small omega. It was pretty clear that the guy had no ill intentions just from the look on his face.

As Victor and Otabek walked up to them, Victor caught the poor victim’s eye and almost instantly the guy’s mood change. The fear and confusion melted away into wonder and endearment as a blush spread across his face. His gaze solely on Victor. The omega couldn’t help but feel pleased that he was able to get that kind of look from him for some reason. Now that he was closer, I could sense that the other was an alpha. Victor got a lot of these types of stares from other alphas in and out of the school. Some intense. Some passing. He was used to it. He usually ignored them or he would sometimes feel annoyed or uncomfortable. But oddly enough, it felt good to have this alpha’s attention in such a way. 

Unfortunately, Yuri had interrupted their moment by kicking the alpha in the shin. “Quit staring at him like that, creep!” Victor was at a cross between being happy that Yuri was so willing to protect him and being annoyed with the omega for ruining the mood and hurting the alpha.

Thankfully Otabek moved in before Yuri could do anymore damage and the omega calmed down a little bit. Yuri then revealed what he thought the alpha was doing. Again, Victor was touched by the little omega’s protectiveness, but it’s not right to just jump to conclusions.

“A-Actually…” The three of them turned their attention back to the alpha who seemed to have recovered from Yuri’s kick. “T-This is m-my locker n-now. T-The one b-beside his, I mean.” Goodness. And just when Victor thought he couldn’t get any cuter, he turns out to be shy with that amazing blush still on his face.

Of course, Yuri, and even Otabek were skeptically. And Victor could see why. A couple of people have tried this tactic before in the past. But something told Victor that this alpha was telling the truth. He barely even seemed to know what was going on.

“Are you new?” Of course he was new. Victor would think he would be able to recognize a face like that. 

The alpha seemed to want to kill Victor, because he got all flustered again. “Y-Yeah… I just started today…” Oh good! He hasn’t succumb to darkness yet! 

Victor, maybe a little too eagerly, introduced himself along with Otabek and Yuri. And in a funny turn of events, the alpha’s name was Yuuri as well. But it was pronounced a little bit differently, and Yuri didn’t seem too happy about it. It would still probably get a little confusing though. Victor would have to come up with a nickname for one of them later.

Coming out of his thoughts, Victor remembered that he needed to get his books for class and stepped up to get them. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Yuuri.” He loved the feeling of the alpha’s name just rolling off his tongue. “Since we’re going to be neighbors from now on, we should take our time getting to know one another, yes?” He pretty much purred that last part out. Victor wasn’t really one to flirt, but he couldn’t help it! Yuuri was just too cute when he blushed! Sadly, he didn’t really seem to quite catch on, but the blush was still there. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around, Yuuri.” he said after closing the locker door. He walked away with Otabek and Yuri right behind.

After a moment, Yuri finally broke the silence. “What the hell was that, Victor?!”

“I’m sure you’ll understand when you get older.”

“You’re only two years older than me, dumbass!” Yuri snarled out. “Why the hell would you be flirting with that pig?”

“Yuri, don’t be so mean! He did not look like a pig!” Victor defended.

Yuri sneered at him. “With the way he was looking at you, I’d beg to differ.”

Victor rolled his eyes. “He wasn’t looking at me in any bad way. You just exaggerating.” 

“I am not!” the younger omega argued. “The guy was staring at you like a steak! Just another alpha pig looking for an omega to bang.”

Otabek, who remained silent for the most part, shrugged his shoulders. “He seemed alright to me.”

Victor cheered in victory and threw his arm around the alpha for a quick side hug while Yuri let out a whine. “Beka, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I am on nobody's side.” He deadpanned, drawing a disappointed ‘aww’ from Victor. 

They finally stopped at victor’s history room and victor waved goodbye to Otabek and Yuri as they made their way to the gymnasium. He made his way into the classroom to see that Georgi was already there and had gotten started on the warm up, eyes a bit downcasted. Taking the seat beside him, Victor opened up his own book and got started as well. “Did you see Anya today?”

Georgi let out a somewhat sad sigh. “Yes, but she was in such a hurry, I was barely able to get a ‘hi’ in.” 

Victor felt a small pang of sympathy for his brother. It seemed like Anya had a lot of excuses to not talk to Georgi recently. Georgi just kept reassuring him that it was just some things she was trying to work out though. 

Students continued to pile into the classroom, and around two minutes in, Victor felt eyes on him. Glancing up from his work, Victor met with the same honey brown eyes that captured his attention earlier. Well what a pleasant turn of events! Yuuri had the same class and lunch with him as well?

Victor flashed the best smile he could muster and sent a wave his way. That seemed to do the trick as Yuuri got red in the face and turned his head down. Victor would have liked a small smile and wave in return better, but baby steps.

He watched as Yuuri hurried over to his seat next to Phichit Chulanont, who seemed to be laughing and gave Yuuri an short shoulder side hug once he sat down. Something about that made Victor feel a bit weird.

“Who’s that?” Georgi asked, following Victor’s gaze towards the new student.

“Oh, that’s Yuuri. It’s his first day today.”

“And you already know him?”

Victor couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Yes. It turns out, we’re locker neighbors.”

“I see.” Georgi said then turned to see the smile on Victor’s face. He let a smirk play on his face. “You seem quite happy about it.”

Victor let out a mockingly dramatic dreamy sigh and rested his head on his hand. “I am.” he replied in an airy voice, making Georgi laugh.

Class started and Victor couldn’t stop stealing glance at Yuuri’s direction. He seemed to be enjoying the class, which was good, but Victor felt a small pang of jealousy everytime Phichit or Yuuri would whisper to one another… Victor really should be focusing on the lesson.

Eventually lunchtime rolled around and Victor got to watch as Phichit grabbed Yuuri by the hand and tugged him out of the classroom. Victor shook his head to clear his thoughts. He just met the guy for crying out loud! He can’t possibly be jealous of a relation that’s most likely just strictly platonic.

Back in the lunchroom, Victor was sitting with Chris and Mila while Georgi was waiting in line to get his lunch. Victor normally just settled for a granola bar to hold him over until he’d get home and have something else. Chris was eating something he cooked at his house while Mila was eating a turkey sandwich Whitney made her just before they left.

At the table behind them sat Yuuri, Phichit, Sara, and the two others whose names currently escape Victor at the moment. He couldn’t help but wonder if Michele knew that Sara had other friends outside of him and Emil. Most likely not.

While Mila and Georgi had an argument on who had the worst lunch once he came back, Victor let his eyes drift over to Yuuri. He seemed to be having a good time with his new friends. Victor couldn’t help but wonder how he would bo at their table. Would he have just as much fun? Who would he get along with?... what exactly was his relationship to Phichit?

They seemed rather close, so it was safe to say they friends. Probably best friends. But still, do best friends normally whisper in each others ears and hold hands like they do? There has to be a boundary line somewhere.

“Hey Victor, want to sit on my lap?”

“Yeah, sure.” he answered Chris as he left his chair and perched himself up on the alpha’s lap. 

At first, doing things like this were just to tease Yuri, who thought their affectionate ways were gross. After a while, it just became a normal thing.

“Can you to be any more disgusting?” Speak of the devil. Yuri came over and plopped himself down in the seat next to Mila while Otabek took Victor’s now empty spot. The two usually had first lunch on this day, but they picked up the nasty habit of skipping the last twenty minutes of gym class to come hang out with them in the lunchroom.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s good to see you too, Yuri. Did Coach Spencer let you two off early for good behavior today?”

“I don’t need your shit today, Swiss Cheese.” Yuri growled out.

“What's got you all mad today, Kitten?” Mila asked in a teasing voice.

Otabek answered before anything could come out of Yuri’s mouth. “JJ kept messing with him in gym today.” The rest of the table did a collective ‘Oh’. That was understandable.

Yuri sneered and shifted his gaze elsewhere. Then something caught his eye and his frown deepened. “Are you serious? The pig’s here too?”

They all turned to see that Yuri was talking about Yuuri as Victor had guessed. 

“Isn't that the new guy from our computer class?” Mila asked. 

Chris nodded. “Yeah. Me and Victor saw him earlier after first period, too. How do you know him, Yuri?”

“We ran into that asshole earlier at Victors locker.”

“Technically he was at his own locker.” Victor tried to intervene. “His name is Yuuri.”

Mila’s eyes went wide. “His name is Yuri as well? No wonder the little kitten doesn’t like him.”

“There not exactly the same. They sound pretty different. But I suppose it could get confusing. I was thinking that maybe one of them could get a special nickname-”

“Hell no.”

“Yura, it’s rude to interrupt!” he lectured while pouting. “And why not? It would be so cute!”

Yuri huffed. “First of all, you suck at coming up with names. All of you do.” he murmured, sending a glare towards Mila, who just grinned back at him. “And secondly, we would only need nicknames if piggy over there was actually our friend, which he isn’t.”

“Well, he could be.” Victor said in a defencive voice. “He is my locker neighbor after all. I’d like to get to know him better.”

“Why the hell would you want to do that? He’s just a crybaby and a pretty sorry excuse for an alpha. Kind of a waste of time.”

Victor’s eyebrow twitched as he was starting to get annoyed with the younger omega. “He probably wouldn’t have seemed like such a crybaby if you weren’t needlessly yelling at him.”

Before Yuri could retort back, Mila threw her arms around his shoulders. “It sounds to me like the kitten might be a little jealous.” she giggled.

Yuri growled as he tried to push the alpha away from him. “Like I’d ever have any reason to be jealous of that pig! Let go of me, hag!” The grip tightened as he continued to struggle before turning to the male alpha on his left. “Help me, Beka!”

“Uh…” Otabek visibly shivered, remembering the last time he tried to help Yuri with Mila… It didn’t exactly end well for him.

“Beka!” Otabek continued to hesitate, weighing his options. In the midst of his decision making, Yuri managed to flash puppy dog eyes at him, effectively hitting the alpha right in the heart. The omega was too familiar with Otabek’s weaknesses for his liking. 

With a heavy groan, Otabek grabbed Mila’s arms, pausing when he saw her smirk, and tugged with all the strength he could muster at the moment… Only for her not to move even a centimeter.

Immediately, the entire table, who had been watching admittedly, burst into laughter as Otabek frantically tried to free Yuri, who was getting more pissed off by the second.

As the laughing died down, Chris managed to get Victor’s attention and murmured to his loud enough so that only the omega could hear. “I must say, Victor. While I'm happy that you've found a cute new alpha to keep you company, I’m a bit jealous myself.”

“Oh?” Victor asked with a mix of curiosity and amusement, raising an eyebrow.

The alpha gave him a playful little pout. “I just thought I’d always be the one to that keeps you warm. I kind of hurts knowing that I’ll eventually be replaced.”

“Aw, Chris!” Victor leaned down and gave his friend a kiss on his cheek before pulling away to look him in the eyes, ignoring Mila and Yuri’s barf sounds. “You know you’ll always be my number one… for a little while longer at least.” he added quickly as he lightly patted the alpha’s head twice.

Chris sharply inhaled and brought a hand to his chest, a look of false hurt on his pretty face. “Victor! Are you saying you’d just toss me to the wind like a used tissue? Good sir, I am appalled!” Once again, the table found themselves in a fit of laughter while Victor gave Chris a tight hug around his neck.

“Oh, Mila, I almost forgot I needed to ask you a favor!”

~~~~~~~

Lunch eventually came to an end and everyone went their separate way towards their final destinations. The one part of the day that Victor dreaded the most. Don’t get him wrong, he was of course glad that the day was pretty much over and he’d be able to go home in an hour and a half. That’s not the reason he hated this part of the day. No. It was his class that made that hour and a half seem like five whole days.

Victor stood outside the door for a few moments before telling himself to just get it over with and pushing the door open.

As usual, the room was in chaos. Students were talking over each other at such a high volume, all the voices turned to buzzing in his ears. People were standing, walking around, drawing dicks and other inappropriate things on the board, throwing things, sitting on top deck, and way in the back, it looked like a couple was doing something that should really be save for the bedroom. 

The teacher, an elderly Filipino beta man, was silently sitting in the corner, probably praying for the day to end. The poor guy had given up on trying to teach this class a while ago and just waited it out until the day was done. Victor couldn’t blame him. Whenever he tried to teach something, he was usually met with hostility, and considering that this is a big class filled with about fifty seven percent alphas, it was easier to just back down. Hell, it had been so long since they had a real lesson, Victor would have forgotten what subject this would even be if it weren’t for the fact that the teacher left math worksheets for the very few students that actually wanted a good grade.

Walking up to the desk, Victor took a sheet and gave the teacher a small nod before going to his seat near the door. Normally, he’d take a sheet and just go to the library to work on it then turn it in once the bell for dismissal rang. Unfortunately, the library was currently closed for testing and Victor didn’t know anywhere else to go at the moment, so he was stuck there.

Victor took out his earbud and was just about to put on some music when he felt a pair of hands slip around his shoulder and hot breath ghosting the back of his neck, right where his scent gland was. “How’s my pretty little omega doing today?” a familiar sleazy sounding voice purred into his ear.

Victor immediately jumped up from his desk and turned to face the whoever was behind him. The person standing there was a pretty tall and muscular alpha with short reddish brown hair and blue eyes smirking at him. His hungry eyes wandering up and down the omega’s body, making Victor shiver in disgust.

“What do you want, Devon?” Victor bit out.

The alpha chuckled lowly and took a step forward while Victor stepped back. “Isn’t it obvious, babe? You’ve been checking out of class so much recently, I was beginning to think you were trying to avoid me. That really hurt my feelings, you know.”

Victor felt a low growl begin to build up in his throat. “Maybe I was. Now just leave me alone and let me do my work please.”

Devon’s eyebrow rose at the growl before he again chuckled while shaking his head. “You’re funny, babe. Really hilarious. I love that about you. Now why don’t you come over and sit with me and my friends.” From the back, Victor could see some other alphas almost as big as Devon and a beta watching on and laughing at their friend’s antics.

Victor scowled and turned to head out the door. “No thanks.”

Just as Victor was about to grab the handle, Devon took a tight hold of his wrist and pulled him back a bit without letting go, his face turned more serious. “I wasn’t really asking, Vic.” Feeling his stomach drop, Victor frantically tried to pull his arm away from the alpha’s grasp, but to no avail.

Suddenly, another hand came into view and separated Victor from Devon. The alpha growled and turned his head to see a short, dark haired omega and a male beta glaring at him. “What the hell do you two want?”

“For you to go back to your seat and leave Nikiforov alone.” the omega, Chihoko, snapped at him.

Devon puffed out air before stepping up to stand directly in front of the girl. “And if I don’t?”

The beta, Seung Gil, stepped up, actually making the alpha back away a bit. “Do you really want to see what happens if you don’t?” 

Throughout the entire school, it was well known that Seung Gil was a very skilled fighter, even though he didn’t look like it. Some had even gotten a chance to see him in action first hand back in middle school. Devon had been in quite a few fights and no one really ever messed with him. But even he knew better than to get on Seung Gil’s bad side.

Glaring at each other, it was another moment before it was Devon who broke eye contact and backed away. “Whatever.” Giving Victor one last look, the alpha turned away completely and retreated towards his table.

Once he was gone, Victor let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. He turned to the two, ready to give his thanks, but Chihoko had already pushed passed him and was making her way to her seat, not even sparing him a glance. Seung Gil hung back for a moment and looked him over, as if to see that he was okay, before following after the omega without a word.

Victor could only stand and stare. For some odd reason, Chihoko never really seemed to like him. He never understood why, seeing as they rarely talked to each other, but the smaller omega was alway so tense and frustrated when he was around and would just ignore his presence completely. But it any case, Victor was just glad she decided to help him out this time.

Taking a deep breath, Victor returned to his seat to finish his work. He could definitely feel Devon and his gang’s eyes all on him from behind along with some whispering, but Victor just popped his music in and did his best to ignore it.

Once the bell rung, Victor moved at record speed, dropping his paper on the teacher’s desk and bolting out the door, thankful that the day was over.

~~~~~~~

Whitney had come pick him and Georgi up from school and they had said their goodbyes to Chris, who rode the bus home. Once they got in the house, Victor was greeted by a very happy Makkachin at the door, who knocked him down and kissed him all over his face. Whitney went to work in the kitchen and prepared lunch for the two of them.

After about two hours of doing homework, Victor put his things back into his bag before plopping himself onto his computer chair and turning on his laptop.

He suddenly heard the front door swing open and feet hurrying up the stairs. He looked out his door to see Mila come by. Her head was low but Victor could see that her face was red. 

“How did it go? Did you make the team?” That was the only thing he could think of to ask as the female alpha rushed pass him and into her room. 

Mila’s response was very quick. “Fine and yes.” before disappearing and slamming her door shut. Victor was left both stunned and confused.

“Weird, huh?” He looked behind him to see Yuri had come up the stairs, still clad in his volleyball uniform. “She was like that the entire ride here. Wouldn’t say what was going on with her.”

“And what are you doing here?” Victor asked as Yuri pushed his way into his room, dropping himself onto his bed.

Yuri stretched out before turning over on his belly to look at his phone. “Gramps has to go back to work late tonight and he doesn’t want me to stay home alone, so I’m spending the night here.”

Victor huffed. “I thought you said you’d never want to sleep here.”

The smaller omega rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well things change.” he said. He then reached down and pulled his bookbag up. “Now you could do my homework for me.”

“You mean I could help you do your homework.”

“whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done! Thank you so much for reading! If you tell me what you thought of the chapter, that would be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

About a month has passed since Yuuri started school, and so far he’s adapted pretty well and had an decent perception on how things worked. He knew what people to stay away from, who to go to if he needed help with anything, what teachers were the coolest with you just randomly popping in their classrooms and hanging out for however long. He never did it, but the amount of times lessons were interrupted by some upperclassmen just showing up and taking the teacher’s attention with idle gossip and conversation was mind boggling. Though he didn’t mind too much seeing as it just became kind of an impromptu free period. 

Yuuri has also managed to make a couple of acquaintances in some of his classes as well. One being an alpha named JJ from Science and the French class he has with Guang Hong. They started talking after being chosen to be lab partners. Sure, JJ was a bit of a dick and could be full of himself at times, but Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure if he was intentionally like that. Plus, he didn’t really seem to have many other friends.

So far, everything seemed alright in Yuuri’s world. He didn’t have anything to really complain about. Nothing too eventful ever happened to him and eventually the days sort of just started to blend together. Today seemed to be no different. 

It was currently Friday B-day and It was five minutes into first period, which was English for him. One surprising thing that’s happening was that Mr. Scott was staying in class a little bit longer than usual.

“Alright, guys. You have a new assignment due the Friday after next. So listen up, ‘cause I’m not repeating myself. This is worth forty percent of your grade this quarter.” the man said in a melancholy voice from the front of the room. 

“You all will be working in groups of two for this. You are to read Hamlet by Shakespeare. I have copies of the play on my desk. Come get one before you leave the room. I’ll call out groups when I’m done explaining.” The entire class groaned in annoyance and sorrow after hearing that the groups have been preassigned. “Moan all you want. The last time I let you pick out your own groups, you somehow turned in even more half assed work than you do by yourselves. I’m not trying to see any of you in this same exact class next year.”

With a little cough, Mr. Scott continued. “So the assignment is split into three parts. For the first part, you have to write an essay on one or two supporting characters of your choosing and how Hamlet’s actions and decisions affected them. Use context clues in every supporting paragraph and avoid repetition. There must be at least three supporting paragraphs.” More groans from students.

“In the second part, you have to choose one scene from the play and translate it into modern language. You’re allowed to use online references, but don’t just copy and paste it. In addition to that, you have to modify the scene. Change the setting, characters, add things, whatever you want. Just no curse words and nothing that will offend anyone. And don’t change it so much that the scene is unrecognisable.

“And for the last part, you and whoever you’re working with will act out the modified scenes on that Wednesday and Friday. You all will get a turn presenting for the class. Play as many characters as you can or get your peers to help you if you need to. You can either do it standing up front or sitting down, so long as we can understand you and follow along. I want everything typed and printed. One copy from each group with both of your names on the papers. Any questions?” A few students raised their hands and Mr. Scott answered their questions with short replies. “Now if we’re done here, I’ll call out the groups.” He took a slip of paper from his desk and, with a sigh, started calling out names.

“Phichit Chulanont and Seung Gil Lee.” 

“Dammit.” Phichit murmured softly beside Yuuri. He looked over across the room to see that Seung Gil had an unreadable expression on his face. “Well maybe he’ll stop ignoring me for this.” 

After a few more names were called, Yuuri finally heard his. “Yuuri Katsuki and Chihoko Sachi.”

Chihoko, huh? She’s smart and seemed pretty diligent. Very nice, too. Yuuri was okay with this.

Eventually, all the names in the class were called and Mr. Scott threw the paper back in his bag. “Alright. Not much else to go over today. I didn’t really have anything else planned, so you could use this time to get with your partners and discuss your assignment. I’ll be in the teachers lounge if anyone needs me.” And with that, he was gone.

Almost immediately, the class was dispersed. Some students actually did take the chance to get an early start on reading or planning with their partners. Others were in their own groups and complained about not being able to work with their friends.

Phichit looked to see that Seung Gil had already picked up a book and was reading the material. With a sigh, the beta stood up. “Let’s see if I can make this work.” He went and took a copy from the teachers desk before going over to the other beta. Yuuri just sat and watched for a few minutes as the two interacted. Phichit was awkward as hell and Seung Gil looked like he just wanted to jump out the window. The alpha couldn’t help but wonder what their scene would look like.

Suddenly, Yuuri felt a light tap on his shoulder, causing him to jump a little before turning to see who it was. Behind him, Chihoko held up her hands and backed up a bit with a sheepish smile on he face. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Yuuri relaxed and smiled back at the omega. “It’s no problem. Happens quite often, actually.” He said with a small chuckle in his voice. He glanced at her hands to see that she was holding two play books. “Did you want to get started on the reading?”

Chihoko seemed to be momentarily distracted, seeing as she snapped back from whatever she was thinking about with a small blush on her face. “O-Oh! Yeah! If you don’t mind, that is…”

Again, Yuuri smiled at her and pulled out Phichit’s empty chair so that she could sit beside him. “Not at all! Now or never, right?”

Class continued on as students kept with their business. Yuuri and Chihoko read in sync, stopping a couple of times to look up what a line meant or make a comment on something. Honestly, it was kind of nice. Chihoko had a lot of interesting opinions on everything and she seemed really into it. Sometimes, the only thing Yuuri could do was just nod at what she was saying.

Soon, the bell rang and students were out the door. Phichit being among the first. Yuuri picked up his things and stood to go, but Chihoko stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “W-Wait!”

He turned to see that the small omega was blushing heavily and looking down at the floor. Yuuri immediately felt worry creep inside him. Was she sick? She was fine just a few seconds ago! What happened?

“I-I… uh…” The omega went silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and looking up a Yuuri’s eyes. The blush was still on her face, but she seemed to have a bit of determination in her eyes. “I w-wanted to know i-if you’d like to continue studying with me at the library tomorrow afternoon.”

Yuuri blinked. That was all? The alpha smiled. “Of course! Do you want me to meet you there?”

Chihoko’s eyes went wide for a moment before she replied. “Y-Yeah! I mean, that’d be nice!”

Yuuri nodded and took out his phone. “Let’s exchange numbers. We could work out a time later.”

They hand their phones to each other and put their numbers in before giving them back and saying goodbye as they walked out the door. 

Yuuri saw Phichit just a couple of feet away, standing on the wall and waiting for him. “I swear, this assignment is going to kill me.” the beta groaned dramatically as soon as Yuuri reached him. 

The other rolled his eyes at his friends antics. “You’re just got learn how to work with Seung Gil. Did you manage to get any work done?” he asked.

Phichit’s shoulders slouched. “Not much. We only got one page in, and for the most part, it was deafening silence. I don’t know if I can do this for two weeks.”

“Why don’t you try catching him outside of class? You both want a good grade, after all. Maybe he’ll be less tense and more willing to communicate.”

Phichit sniffed before straightening himself out. “I’ll try, but I don’t think it would go well.” He then looked over at his friend, a small smirk forming on his lips. “Speaking of things going well, I saw you and Chihoko over there. You guys seem to work well together.”

The alpha shrugged and nodded. “Yeah. She pretty easy to work with as a partner. We actually agreed to meet up tomorrow at the library.”

Yuuri’s not sure what he said, but Phichit’s eyes suddenly started sparkling. “You scored yourself a date?!” he practically shouted.

Yuuri paused for a second before shaking his head and giving the beta a curious look. “It’s not a date. We’re just meeting to do the assignment. There’s nothing romantic about it.” he stated calmly.

Phichit snickered. “Whatever, loverboy! Tell me how it goes, alright?”

Yuuri simply shook his head. “There’s nothing to really tell. It’s just two friends studying. I don’t even think I really even like anyone like tha-” His sentence was interrupted when the alpha looked ahead and suddenly inhaled so sharply, he made a sound similar to that of a dying horse before ducking behind the startled beta.

Phichit looked ahead to see that Victor was at the locker with Chris beside him. Once the omega was done, he shut his locker before turning his head in different directions, seeming to be looking for someone. Not being able to find who he was looking for, the two walked away with Victor having a disappointed look on his face and Chris having his arm comfortingly around his waist.

Phichit watched on before chuckling and shaking his head. “What and interesting story you’ve got yourself tangled up in, Yuuri Katsuki.” The alpha replied with a dying baby seal noise.

~~~~~~~

The day went on as it normally did. Yuuri hid in fear of Victor, he felt neverending stares during history and lunch, and Phichit told every everyone at the table that he had a date, making him the subject of ridicule.

Eventually the day came to an end. Yuuri was now back at home, in his room with Vicchan laying on his bed, chewing on his sock money. It was six in the afternoon and he was relaxing against his pillows, playing Overwatch with Phichit, Leo, and some other people he met online.

Somewhere in between, Mari came and leaned in against his door. “Dinner’s almost ready, squirt. Hurry up and finish your game.

“Yeah, okay.” he said quickly, not taking his eyes of of the tv screen.

“Oh, and we need you to work a little extra at the inn tomorrow. Some big business men coming in for some meeting.”

Yuuri quickly took out an annoying player on the opposing team before replying. “I actually can’t tomorrow. I already made plans to meet someone in the town library at one thirty.”

Mari raised an eyebrow. “What? Like a date or something?”

Yuuri groaned and rolled his eyes. “It’s NOT a date! I’m just meeting her to work on our assignment.” he said with tired annoyance, ignoring Phichit, who said ‘it’s totally a date’ through his headphones.

“Uh huh…” Mari stood quietly at his door for a few seconds before bolting away towards the kitchen. “MOM! YUURI’S GOT HIMSELF A DATE!”

Yuuri quickly paused the game and threw his headphones off before jumping up and chasing after her with Vicchan running and barking along. “I DO NOT!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may leave your complaints down below. :)
> 
> Next chapter, Yuuri's got himself da- study partner. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven, my friends! Enjoy! <3

Chihoko was already at the library when Yuuri got there. The books that she needed all spread out on the table, skimming through the pages of her play book. Yuuri was actually a few minutes late. Some of the business men had arrived earlier than expected and the employees that were supposed to cover his shift hadn't shown up yet. He, of course, called and told her the situation, but that didn't stop him from feeling a bit guilty.

 

“I’m really sorry you had to wait.” He said as soon as he got to the table, placing his book bag in the empty chair beside him.

 

The omega shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s alright. I’m just glad you were able to make it.” She then looked back down at her book. “So, do you have everything?”

 

Yuuri took out his play copy and notebook, giving a nod himself, and they went right to work.

 

For the most part, it was a very quiet study session. Occasionally, they’d start discussions on something that happened in the play, but not much else. They were mostly focused on getting through to beginning of act four, where they agreed to stop for the day.

 

About two and a half hours of translating and note taking in, it was finally time to put down their pens. Yuuri’s phone was at forty five percent from having to use it so much. The soliloquy in act three virtually killed him! Why did Shakespeare have to write it to be so long and difficult?

 

Chihoko gave a little stretch before turning to him. “So, is there anything you want to talk about?” Yuuri looked to her in confusion. “Anything in the play that stood out to you?”

 

“Oh!” Yuuri looked down in thought before turning back to the omega. “I think the scene where he was acting like he didn’t know Ophelia was interesting. The way he was treating her.”

 

Chihoko nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I thought that was interesting, too. Especially since he was nicer to her later on.  Him messing with her mind really caused her downfall.”

 

“But to be fair, he didn’t really do it on purpose.” Yuuri defended, trying to play devil’s advocate. “But yeah. He really shouldn’t have used her like that. I guess it’s even worse in the fact that he knew what he was doing.”

 

The two continued to talk about different aspects of the book. They talked about the notes each of them got down, their favorite parts, which scenes seemed clearer than others, and so one. This continues for about forty five minutes, until they were interrupted by the loud sound of growling.

 

Yuuri’s head shot up in surprise, turning it in different directions to see where it might of come from. He didn’t see anyone around them, so he relaxed and turned back to his notes. That it, until he heard the growl again.

 

This time, it was clearer as to what direction the sound was coming from. Yuuri looked right cross the table to see that Chihoko had a deep red blush on her face. She was holding her stomach and looking down to avoid eye contact. She laughed a bit nervously before looking up at him shyly. “I forgot to eat lunch earlier. I’m sorry about that.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at the omega’s behavior. It was sort of cute in a way. “No worries! Actually, I feeling a bit hungry myself. Why don’t we go out and find something to eat? I’ll pay!” he asked, closing his books and putting them back into his bag.

 

Like the gentleman and proper alpha his parents taught him to be, he help Chihoko out of her seat, pushed her chair in, and held the door open for her as she walked out. They walked side by side for about ten minutes as they made their way to the outlet mall, going straight for the food court. Since Yuuri insisted on paying for both of them, Chihoko arguing but not putting up too much of a fight, they decided to eat at the same location.

 

“How about that Chinese restaurant over there?” Chihoko asked, pointing to the right. Yuuri looked a bit doubtful.

 

“I don’t know.” he said. “I tried some of Phichit’s when we came here with Leo and Guang Hong last week and I didn’t really like it too much.” Yuuri looked over to the other side of the food court, missing the omega’s pout. “How about pizza? It’s hard to go wrong with that.”

 

Chihoko let out a little whine. “But I don’t want pizza.” She grabbed onto Yuuri’s upper arm and gave it a tug towards the Chinese place. “Come on, Yuuri! I’m sure you’ll find something else on the menu that you’d like.”

 

Yuuri looked at the omega pouting at him then at the restaurant before sighing in defeat. “Alright. I’ll try it.”

 

They ordered their food, Chihoko getting orange chicken while Yuuri tried the teriyaki, and made their way to a small, two seater table near the window. Yuuri had to admit that his wasn’t as bad as what he tried last time. It still wasn’t really all that good, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. 

 

Soon, Yuuri and Chihoko found themselves falling into conversation again. Mostly just asking questions back and forth about each other. They talked about music genres, movies, subjects in school, and  tv shows. Yuuri didn’t really feel all that comfortable saying that he mostly watched cartoons and anime, so he replaced it with comedies. Eventually, they got to things they do outside of school.

 

“So you’re a gymnast?” Yuuri asked the omega in amazement.

 

Chihoko laughed a bit at Yuuri’s wonderfilled expression. “Yes. I have practice every Wednesday night after school. We actually have a regional competition coming up soon. Hopefully, it will be my third time bring home a first place trophy. ”

 

“Wow! You must be really good! How long have you been doing it?”

 

“Since I was seven or eight… Maybe I could show you my moves some time.” she said in a bit of a suggestive manner.

 

“That’d be great!” Yuuri exclaimed, not catching on. “Then maybe I could show you some ballet.”

 

Chihoko’s expression suddenly changed into one of surprise and gave a little flown. “You do ballet?”

 

Yuuri simply nodded. “Ever since I could walk.” He then chuckled a bit. “Funny story about that, actually. My parent were childhood friends with my dance teacher, and they called and told her that I had just taken my first steps. The very next day, she showed up at our front door with a baby sized leotard.” He laughed for a little while before turning to Chihoko to see her lost in thought. “A-Are you okay.”

 

Chihoko snapped back to reality and waved him off with an embarrassed smile. “Sorry about that! I-It’s just that…” She looked down to the table. “Y-You don’t really hear about alphas doing that sort of thing.”

 

Yuuri looked at her in shock before taking a moment to think about it. “No, I guess not. I did always wonder why I was the only alpha in class and at competitions, but Minako-Sensei just told me not to worry too much about it. So long as I felt comfortable and enjoyed myself.” he then gave a little smile. “But she also said that’s what made me different and gave me more of an edge as a performer. That I was able to surprise people with my abilities.”

 

Chihoko glaced to the side. “You really are different…” Yuuri looked to her in confusion. “From other alphas I mean. Not just with the ballet, but with everything else.”

 

Yuuri felt a strange hint of hurt in his chest, but chose to ignore it. “How so?” he asked cautiously.

 

“I-It’s not completely a bad thing!” Chihoko was quick to add.  _ Completely? _ “ It’s just the way you present yourself and your mannerisms don’t really make you come across as alpha. I didn’t even know you were an alpha until I was close enough to feel your presence. Honestly, I thought you were a beta, or maybe even an omega.”

 

Yuuri felt like he’d been punched in the chest. Is that how everyone saw him? He already knew he was a little short and had a bit of a smaller frame for a typical alpha, but everything else too? “Oh…”

 

After that, it was complete silence between them. Neither spoke a word. Soon, the rest of their food was gone, and Yuuri took both of their containers to the trash. Once they were out of the restaurant, Chihoko tugged lightly on Yuuri’s sleeve. “Walk me home?” Yuuri didn’t answer with words. He just shrugged his shoulders and let her lead the way, not even asking how far away she lived.

 

Thankfully, her apartment building wasn’t very far from the mall. He walked her up to the front entrance and held the door open for her. Before Chihoko went in, she turned to Yuuri with a small smile on her face. “Thank you.” Yuuri gently smiled back and nodded. After the omega went through the doorway, she turned to him one last time, giving him a small wave, before heading to the elevator.

 

Yuuri watched until she was safely on the elevator before he let out a sigh and turned to head home. Head hung low, hands in his hoodie pockets, and head in space.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Yuuri arrived home just as the sun was beginning to set. Mari and his parents were still up in the inn, so the house was pretty quiet. That is, until Vicchan came running to the front door, scratching at his legs and letting out a couple of high pitched barks.

 

The alpha smiled as he picked up his excited dog, letting him lick his face, before tucking him under his arm and heading up to his room.

 

As soon a as he was inside, he put Vicchan down and the dog went straight for his favorite sock monkey toy near his doggy bed. Yuuri picked up his remote and turned on the tv. Once he found a channel he liked, he kicked off his shoes and layed out on his bed, letting everything on his mind be replaced by cartoonish violence and exaggerated scenarios.

 

_ Don’t stop us now! _

_ The moment of truth! _

_ We were born to make history! _

 

Great. Just as it was getting to the good part. Yuuri groaned tiredly as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone to see that Phichit was calling him. He closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself, already know what the beta was going to ask him. With a sigh, he answered to phone. “Hello-”

 

_ “Tell me everything and leave out no details!” _ Phichit practically screamed, causing Yuuri to pull the phone away from his ear. 

 

Yuuri was honestly impressed with how Phichit knew he was home. “Nothing that would interest you. I told you, it was just a study session.”

 

_ “Bullshit!”  _ Yuuri always found it funny when Phichit cursed. _ “You didn’t respond to any of my text! You can not tell me you two were studying for four hours straight!” _

 

“Well unlike you, we’re actually good students.” Yuuri replied with a smirk on his face. “What do you expect? That we studied for fifteen minutes then made out under the table?”

 

_ “Yuuri!” _

 

“Okay, okay.” Yuuri calmed his friend, laughing. “We went out to lunch when we were done. Nothing else and nothing more. I just came in after I walked her back to her apartment.”

 

_ “So not even a kiss on the cheek?”  _ Phichit sounded like he was pouting.

 

“No lip contact anywhere, Peach. I come home clean.” Yuuri listened as Phichit whined for a few minutes until something came into his mind. “Hey, Phichit? Can I ask you something?”

 

_ “Sure. what’s wrong?”  _ he asked with concern in his voice.

 

Yuuri took a deep and took a moment to think about what to say. “Do I… seem like an alpha to you?”

 

There was a bit of shuffling on the other side as Phichit was changing his position.  _  “What to you mean?” _

 

“I mean… If you were to compare me to other alphas… am I different in any way?”

 

For a few moments, Phichit was silent.  _ “Did Chihoko say anything to you?” _

 

“No, no, no!” Yuuri really didn’t want to get Chihoko in any trouble. “I’m just curious, I guess… I just feel like I’m a little different.”

 

Phichit sighed into the phone.  _ “Well, you ARE different, Yuuri. But not in a bad way. Like for one, other alphas can come across as tough and stuff, but yours is a kind and gentle nature. So I guess that’s a big contributor.” _

 

So Yuuri wasn’t tough like other alphas. “...Okay.”

 

_ “Yuuri, listen to me.” _ Phichit’s voice was firm.  _ “You shouldn’t compare yourself to other alphas, okay? You’re uniquely you and you are great.” _

 

Despite Yuuri not being convinced, he couldn’t help but snicker. Phichit sounded like he got that straight out of an inspirational speech. “Thanks, Peach. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

_ “Later, Yuuri. Call me if you need to talk about anything...”  _ And with that, he hung up.

 

Yuuri looked at his phone, seeing that he certainly did have ten unread messages from the beta. With a sigh, Yuuri hooked his phone to the charger and plopped back down onto his pillow.

 

So even Phichit thought he was an abnormal alpha. Yuuri supposed that made since. He didn’t even know any other alphas. Not personally, anyways. The alphas he did try to make friends with all thought he was weird and stayed away from him generally. He had no idea how to act outside of what his parents taught him. And considering that his father is a beta and his mother is an omega, they didn’t know much either. 

 

Suddenly, a lot of things made since. From the way people acted surprised and sometimes even disgusted by his behavior, to the judgemental looks he’d get from his omega and beta competitors at competitions.

 

Yuuri brought a hand up to his face and took several shaky breaths. Through his closed eyes, he could feel tears begin to gather in the corners.

 

He wasn’t a real alpha…

 

He was a failure…

 

He was a disgrace... 

 

He was such a-

 

The sound of his phone binging to life brought Yuuri back to light. He had just gotten a text message.

Quickly wiping the tears from his face, Yuuri sat up a little and grabbed his phone. Once it turned on, his stomach dropped.

 

It was from Chihoko.

 

Yuuri hesitated before taking a deep breath and opening the message.

 

_ I’m sorry about what I said earlier… _

 

He reread the message a couple of times, wondering if he should reply. He was actually kind of angry but he knew not to take it out on her. Plus, she didn’t seem to really want to hurt him.

 

_ It’s alright. No harm Done. _

 

After he sent the message, Yuuri was about to put the phone down, when it binged again.

 

_ I really had fun with you today. _

 

Yuuri just stared at the message before letting out a sigh and replying.

 

_ Me too. _

 

There. Short and simple. After a couple of moments, it binged again with another message. This one, however, really caught him by surprise.

 

_ I’d love to hang out with you again… _

_ Maybe next saturday? _

 

Yuuri couldn’t keep his eyes from going wide. Chihoko really wanted to hang out with him again? Outside of studying? From the way she reacted to him, he thought she’d be repulsed by such a pitiful alpha.

 

Then again, maybe she just wanted to hang out as friends. He did have a nice time just talking to her. Plus, she was the one that pointed out that he was different from other alphas. Maybe she could help him become… normal.

 

Thinking about it for a few more moments, he finally relied.

 

_ Sure. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby, I'm sorry! (I'm not sorry!)
> 
> Please comment telling me what you think. Thank you so much for reading! Until next time! <3


	8. April Fools Day Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes

“Yuuri, I’m so happy that you’re sharing my heat and you’re going to become the father of our two hundred babies.” Chihoko beamed at the alpha towering over her.

Yuuri passively nodded, completely naked except for a pair of Gucci sunglasses he refused to take off. “Hell yeah.”

Suddenly, the door was kicked of its hinges, revealing a pissed off Victor on the other side. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MAN!!!” he then used his rocket powered boots to fly to the bed and quickly grab Yuuri before they crashed through the window.

Victor added more power to his rocket boots as he began to fly into space, somehow both of them being able to breathe.

“I am sorry, my love. I could not bare to see you make babies with that witch.” he soberly said as he began to cry anime tears.

The sunglasses still permanently glued to his face, Yuuri nodded. “Hell yeah.”

Before they could go any further, a figure shot past them and stopped them right in their path. It looked to be Chihoko, but she transformed into a weird ass mixture of Freiza, a dragon, and a bunny. 

“You’re not going anywhere with him!” she crackled evilly.

Victor glared at her defiantly. “TRY ME, BITCH!!!” he yelled before flying towards the sun.

As they got closer, Victor glanced towards Yuuri, anime tears forming in his eyes again. “My darling, I’m going to kill us both. But it’s all in the name of love!”

The sunglasses wearing, naked alpha nodded his head. “Hell yeah.”

Then they hit the sun.

Then they exploded.

Then the sun exploded.

Then the universe exploded.

Then the writer exploded.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis the end. Hope you enjoyed it. Go eat a cactus. Dabbing 4 lyef.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Oh yeah, and happy April 1st :).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you could, please tell me what you think in the comments. I love getting feedback.
> 
> I hope to see you in the next chapter! <3
> 
> My Tumblr: hoodiebri


End file.
